love isa saving grace
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: The guys in Tokio Hotel are suprised when the girls of we rock halloween ask them for help but they agree. Bill Kaulitz finds himself falling for theyre mysteriously logical singer, But some truely dark secrets lurk behind Alex's calm green eyes.
1. We Rock Halloween

Alex, I'm the writer, this is my first story so comment and tell me how I'm doing

**Love is a Saving Grace**

In this story bill and tom are 22

**Summary**: The guys of Tokio Hotel are surprised when the girls of We Rock Halloween ask for their help but they agree. Bill finds himself falling in love with their mysteriously logical leader, but some truly dark secrets work behind Alex's empty green eyes. Can Tokio Hotel save We Rock Halloween from their past? Can bill save Alex from herself?

**Prolog: ****WRH-Alex**

We were running, running in a park somewhere in Germany our transcontinental flight was still going when I fell. I saw Collette, Angela, and Allie freeze horror flashing across their faces.

**TH-Bill: **

We were back in Maddenburg when we saw four girls running, I didn't recognize them which was strange they where younger yes but around here people like them stand out as much as me and Tom. Then the tall brunette fell I jumped up to see if she was okay and the rest ok the band followed. As the girl was getting up I saw nasty scars on her arm and I paused but then she got up FAST. I realized they all looked scared I stopped them "Are you guys okay" I asked

"Oh God" The shortest one said I looked at her and I was nearly blinded by her neon clothes "please help us" she begged. I saw that the middle girl was crying tears dragging black makeup down her face and black lipstick off her lips.

"What's wrong?" tom asked them.

"Please hide us" the tall blonde begged her big blue eyes were locked on Georg.

"Okay you can come" Georg gave in.

**WRH-Allie **

We were running we were getting ahead but then Alex fell she always was so clumsy. Then Tokio Hotel came and said they'd help us. They had security, I realized I was crying it was getting to be to much, the terror of being chased, the relief of being saved, and exhaustion as they adrenaline failed. I collapsed as soon as I was in the car right on top of Gustav he'd never been my favorite but as he pulled me close and stroked my hair there was nowhere I would rather have been. I looked around Angela was crying into Georg's shoulder, Tom was using a towel to wipe tears/makeup from Collette's face; Alex was sitting with her head on her knees she wasn't crying Alex never did. She hadn't cried in years, not when shin left, not when they kept us awake for weeks with unimaginable nightmares, she didn't cry when Collette tried to kill herself, Alex was always the strongest.

**TH-Tom**

The girl in the lipstick was next to me. I saw3 how pretty she was and I got really mad really fast how could any one do this to her, to them. I helped her clean her face then I needed answers. "What's going on?" I asked the girls at large.

"We will kill Halloween, We will kill Halloween." The girl next to me chanted quietly.

"They're going to take us back" the neon girl said.

"I'd rather die" spat the tall blonde vehemently. What on earth was going on? Then the tall brunette spoke she was they only girl not crying.

"That's Collette" she said pointing at the girl beside me "Allie's the girl in neon and Angela's the tall blonde. Collette is reiterating what they told us when they locked us up in cells because or band is We Rock Halloween, they never could remember the 'We Rock' part but ahh well, Allie is telling you why we're running and I agree with Angela."

"WHAT?! Who? From where? "Bill spluttered

"We were at a boarding school that didn't support individuality. So they took us and they used us top test the new military torture equipment. They gave us night mares so bad we couldn't sleep. Then we found out that H.C. Collette's last love died. They decided we were unstable so they locked us up and used electrodes, whips, and brands and various mental tortures to get their point across. Eventually they had to put us in the hospital or lose us permanently and when we healed a little we ran."

**WRH-Alex**

I told them about the school although I didn't tell them about H.C., Fred, Shin, and Izzy leaving after they conformed and swore they'd never tell anyone about the school. That's how H.C. died he tried to drink the memories away and crashed his car killing him and his new girlfriend.

"Isn't that illegal?" Gustav asked

"Of course it's illegal to test military torture techniques on students. Why do you think their chasing us?"

"Good to know America hasn't completely fallen apart." Angela quipped.

"So you're American" asked bill.

"Yes"I responded as I inched closer to him. He rubbed my back almost sub-consciously. I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold" bill asked. I shook my head it was my soul that was cold not my body. I felt like breaking down like the rest of my band but I couldn't and I hated it. There was so much pain inside I doubted if crying would help besides I hadn't cry in years my body wouldn't anymore.

**TH-Bill**

I looked at Alex she was beautiful and different you didn't see to many emo girls with long curly brown hair. I wondered what she was hiding, she wasn't crying like the rest. Actually I realized as I looked into her beautiful green eyes she looked blank like she was in shock. "Let's do something else" I suggested I wanted to help her forget the past at least for now.

"Truth or Dare" Allie suggested and we all agreed.

"I'll start" tom said "Collette"

"Truth" she stated boldly.

"How old are you?"

"17, yes that's 5 years younger than you," tom shrugged and she turned "Bill"

"Truth" I told her

"Are you a Virgin?" Whoa I thought but answered

"We all are but tom" *thanks for rating me out* toms voice sounded in my head 'it's true' *still* 'if your going to complain do so out of my head' *fine*. We kept playing I found out Alex was seventeen liked purple, sports, books, and was a singer. Then we got to the house.


	2. Omb Alex Why

**Love is a saving grace part 2**

**TH-Tom**

We got the house and we got out my mom and stepdad were waiting they looked shocked when we pulled the girls out of the car I kept an arm around Collette. I couldn't blame my parents for being surprised I mean the girls looked really shook up except for Alex that girl was kind of scaring me. She was calmer than I was and id only just heard about what happened.

"Mom can they come in they really need help. We'll really explain but we have to get inside first" Bill said urgently our mom caught the tone and let us all in.

"Mom we found these girls in the park they're being chased by people from an evil school please mom we cant let them go back" I begged in German. All the girls looked confused except for Alex who was concentrating hard mild puzzlement crossed her face but I think she knew what we were saying.

"Of course" my mother always had been accepting and mothering "Come on in here you four you need some hot tea and food."

"Umm Ms. Trumper could I be excused I need a moment alone."

Before my mom could say anything Collette spoke "Alex NO! Please just calm down"

"Leave me alone Collette" Alex looked dangerous in that moment, that girl was really starting to freak me out.

"Alex" Collette begged.

"Collette please" suddenly she looked slightly vulnerable.

"Fine" Collette broke under Alex's tone. Bill looked confused but pointed to where his bed room was.

**WRH-Collette**

Alex went off to bills room and I suddenly had an idea. Alex had loved bill since she was thirteen maybe he could stop her. I didn't want her to hurt herself anymore "Bill can I talk to you alone please" I asked bill. He nodded and walked into the hall I followed him.

"What was that about" Bill demanded.

"Alex is hurting more than she's showing. She's not as calm as she seems she never is. She is just better at hiding her emotions from everyone including herself but sometimes it smacks her in the face and she can't take it. She's more hurt then the rest of us she was the strongest so they pushed her the hardest, and because they realized it would damage her most they used mental tortures. And then this was after that middle school. It's hard for here and when shin left it almost killed her. Now you're here but she doesn't think you could ever love her, and she can't express it like we can" I paused for an instant before spilling my best friend's darkest secret "She cant cry"

"Cant cry" he whispered.

"Yes, and I don't mean won't I mean cant. She's been like that since eighth grade. But she has other less easy ways of letting the pain out."

"What do you mean?"

"Ill show you but you have to be quiet and you have to swear that you won't tell anybody not even her that I told you because she'll kill me. She believes you'd never love her if you knew." He nodded and me to where the room was.

**WRH-Alex**

I walked till they couldn't see me then I ran. I found his room I knew it was his because tom would never have black skinny jeans in his room. Iran into the room and collapsed into the corner. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Tokio Hotel switch blade it was the only thing I still had from middle school. I looked at it and started to shake slightly. I didn't know why I did this to myself but I couldn't stop. I felt the pain in my chest expand filling my soul and cutting the cuts deeper. I wanted to cry but I couldn't and I got so angry but all that did was sharpen the pain as it cut still deeper into my very essence that was nothing but a ragged bleeding hole and god it hurt. But I thought of bill and I was trying to stop because it was bill and he wouldn't love a cutter, but he wouldn't love me anyway. With that thought I lost my control and pressed the blade into my arm till it drew blood then I dragged it savagely across the skin. I gasped and dropped the blade I began to shake harder and my breath grew ragged it was almost like a major sob fest minus the tears.

**TH-Bill**

Collette was really confusing me but she said I could help Alex and I wanted to. I thought of how she looked at me her eyes not blank I realized but shielded. They were a beautiful hunters green that id never seen before, they contrasted with her long dark lashes. Collette looked in my room and said "I hate it when she's like this its so much worse," that broke my reverie. She turned "Please I was just going to show you but she's really bad and I think you can help her."

"Of course I'll help her."

"You can't tell her I told you; please I don't want her to kill me,"

"I won't tell her you told" Collette went back to the kitchen. I opened the door and looked the first thing I saw was a switch blade with my band sign and my name then I noticed the end was tipped with blood my heart speed. I looked further into the room and my heart froze Alex was curled up in a corner she was shaking violently and her breath was ragged. As I walked closer I could hear her chanting a litany of words under her breath.

"He'll leave, can't, no, gone, all gone," over and over. I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her. She shook her head violently but she didn't have enough muscle control to pull away. I pulled her onto my lap and she buried her face in my shirt Collette was right there were no tears.

"I'm here, its okay love I'm here." I told her and until the words left my mouth I hadn't known they were true. I did love her and this was killing me, this was the worse thing id ever scene. Eventually she stopped and looked up at me I stroked her face, "Alex, oh meine gott, Alex" I stumbled into German as my words failed me, "Alex please don't hurt yourself," I begged her "Alex bitte ich leibe dich I can't see you like that again" my sentence came out a jumble of both our languages.

"I... I tried. It's so hard" I stroked her hair

"It will be okay I'm here, and I swear I will never leave you, you can stop I know ill help you."

"I... I'll try" She stammered. I pulled her close to me and buried my face in her hair.


	3. Tension Up at Dinner

Love Isa Saving Grace 3

Tension up at dinner time.

**TH-Georg**

After Alex, Collette, and Bill disappeared we went into the kitchen while Tom waited in the hall for Collette. Simone was busy making tea for all the girls. I sat down on the corner bench Angela came and sat next to me, she put her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on top of hers. Simone brought Angela her tea and she sat up to drink it I slid my arm around her waist. As I passed my hand over her back I felt rough lines were smooth skin should be. I remembered Alex's mention of 'electrodes, whips, and brands and suddenly I felt sick. Then Collette and Tom came back I heard tom asking "Where's Bill?'

"With Alex," Collette replied. Which I thought was weird I mean Alex had made it very clear that she was to be left ALONE. It wasn't my business any way. Angela put her drink down and leaned against me I could tell how tired she was. Then Collette walked over and sat on Tom's laps I almost died laughing the look of surprise on toms face was priceless. He did however reach out and pull her even closer. Simone finished dinner and set the table. I shook Angela slightly she looked up at me and her eyes were slightly confused from exhaustion.

"Dinners done," I told her quietly. She nodded and I helped her get to the table. We started to eat but there was still no sign of Bill and Alex.

**TH-Tom**

We went to the dinning room once dinner was ready. Once again I tried to get Collette to tell me more about why my brother was with some girl and not with us. I knew my twin well enough to know that he wasn't off with a girl for the reason I would be off with a girl. Besides something about the way that girl had been so calm made me want her away from my brother. "Collette come on just tell me what's going on?!"

"Tom as amazing as you are this just isn't something I can share with you"

"My brothers with her that makes me relevant in this."

"They need to be alone tom that's all I can tell you, Alex has been my friend for years I'm not going to betray her trust,"

"So why'd you tell bill?"

"Because he can help her and I can't."

"WAIT why does she need help?"

"It's nothing Tom please drop it I don't want to fight with you." Her voice cracked on the word 'please' I couldn't stand the thought of making her cry again so I shut up. Half way through dinner Bill and Alex showed up. Bill was holding her hand I noticed that he was massaging the back of her hand with his thumb as if to comfort her but I looked at her blank face and thought he might as well comfort a rock. Then I looked closer and saw she was standing slightly behind him and her eyes were cold but it was more like she was fighting very hard not to show her feelings. My brother looked shaken like something had scared him and he wasn't quite over it.

**WRH-Alex**

After a while bill and I stood up and went back through the hall and into the dinning room. Bill looked kind of shook up and I felt horrendous for scaring him like that. Tom looked up the moment we entered he looked relieved. I wondered why he'd been nervous we'd only been gone about half an hour usually well with out bill I could have been like that for 2 hours or so, I know it sounds like a lot but it only happens once every few months or so. Let me tell you every time you hate crying be grateful you can. Bill sat next to tom. Collette was sitting on his lap it wasn't surprising it was a habit shed picked up from H.C.. I sat on the seat that was next to bill's he smiled as I slid closer to him. He looked at the food and his face lit up even more.

"Danke Muter" his mother laughed and I smiled at the expression of pure childish joy on his face. He gave me a plate of it "Here Alex, try this."

"What is it?" I asked I'd always been picky about food. One of my many many quirks you'll learn about.

"It's good!" Allie told me earnestly, and people said I could act like a kid Allie beat me every time. I tried it as bill watched me anxiously.

"it's pretty good" I said and it was I mean it wasn't my dad's fried chicken, sweet potatoes, corn bread, mashed potatoes, and cream corn but it was better than Mexican.

"It's my favorite" bill told me I'd kind of guessed by his reaction to seeing it on the table but hey he can tell me whatever the hell he wanted to and id still look at him like he's the most amazing person on earth which he is. Wait I'm rambling ill get back to it. We went back to his room and he lent me a shirt and shorts to sleep it since I didn't have my own. He showed me how to work the shower connected to his bedroom and left me alone but I knew he was just on the other side of the door.

**Believe it or not I am not from the south I'm from Michigan my dad is the southerner not me **

**Please review.**

**Alex IBKA loves you bill **


	4. Night time Terrors

Love Isa Saving Grace 4

Night time terrors

**WRH-Collette**

I went with tom to his room I went into the bathroom and washed the makeup off my face. I stared into the mirror and saw the deep shadows under my eyes. I hadn't slept in forever Angela, Alex, and I would keep each other up so we wouldn't have to face nightmares from the past I wish I could sleep like Allie but then again they had practically fried her brain so she didn't have to many memories left just enough to know she never wanted to go back. They dreamt it but it was worse for me I couldn't close my eyes without seeing, H.C. dying, Allie jerking as the electric current jolted through her, Angela screaming as blood flowed from her back until the whips cut so deep you could see her ribs through her skin, Alex chained and terrified as she struggled against phantoms they showed only her. I couldn't get the sounds of screams and sobbing out of my head. My heart thudded into the brick wall of pain that formed as they forced me to watch H.C. die over and over again. I gripped the counter struggling to pull myself back to the here and now. When I managed it I though for a minute, when I looked out and saw tom smile at me it gave me an idea, I needed to forget H.C. he hadn't loved me, he'd abandoned me. But Tom, Tom had stepped into my life not out. They said he was the best, that he could make you forget everything but him, that he could melt away your memory of everything but him. That's what I needed surely he would give it to me. I walked out of the bathroom to find out.

**TH-Georg**

Angela sat on my bed as I leaned against the wall. "Georg do you have pajamas I could use?" I was surprised that she said my name right.

"Of course" I tossed her a T-shirt and some sweat pants. She turned her back to change but didn't leave. She pulled her shirt off before she could grab the other one I gasped and she froze. What made me gasp? The long nasty rows of thick cord like scars thy latticed her back and over and under those were the bubbled scars of brands they were crosses and circles. I put my hand out and ran it gently over the scars then I saw it the pattern someone had planned this like artwork the thought almost made me puke. "I'm so sorry" I told her

"It's not your fault, I'm fine, and besides they don't hurt anymore."

"I can't believe they did this, Angela I will make them pay I swear." She gave me a hug.

"Thank you really" I just held her and hoped I could get those people for what they had done. Still as I felt the scars on her back horror at the thought of what had been done to her chilled me.

**TH-Tom**

I looked around at Collette she smiled at me and I turned back to staring aimlessly at the wall. I still remembered the posters of 'models' id had up there I was so glad I'd taken them down a few months ago. Suddenly Collette was there and kissing me, and man she was the best kisser id ever meet. I was surprised but I wasn't going to push her away actually I pulled her down to me. I used every trick id ever learned for kissing and there are a lot of those, why I don't know I just wanted to impress her I guess. I felt her melt into the kiss I grinned. Really soon we were fully making out French kissing and all. Then she started to pull off my shirt and unfortunately I had to stop her. I shook my head I knew that even in a relationship as weird as ours sex on a first date never promised length to a relationship. And for once that's what I wanted. She pulled away

"Tom, please, need you to help me forget. Your they only one who can, I love you and I need you to make me forget it all forget him." She begged me and she looked so sad I nearly gave in.

"Collette doing that wont help, trust me and I can help you with out fucking you," I grinned devilishly "ill show you" and that's exactly what I did until we finally fell asleep.

**TH-Bill**

Back in our room, yes our room I actually said that. We were alone again and I needed to talk to her. I had to be carful I needed to get her to stop but you also needed to make her understand id love her no matter what. "Alex we need to talk"

"I know bill" she said but she didn't look at me.

"Oh Love why do you do that. I don't understand?" I didn't understand and I needed to.

"I'm glad you don't," she turned to face me, "I needed to get rid of the pain and everyone said it helped so I had to try then it got addicting. It's a compulsion I guess."

"Alex you know ill love you no matter what but I need you to stop I can't stand to see you like that." I looked at her begging her to understand Id already figured out she was complicated and most likely volatile I didn't want to send her off.

"I'm trying, I really am, and it's just so hard."

"Alex, tell me about it, tell me what forced you to this."

"You don't want to hear that!"

"I need to hear it, its part of who you are." So she told me how the boys would not only tease her ceaselessly but threw things at her, how all the girls ostracized her, how she always used to cry herself to sleep for years, how she learned how to hide everything she felt so no one could turn it against her, how her parents never believed her, and so much more. She told me everything and as the words spilled from her mouth blood spilled into my blood stream how could people treat a human like that much less her. I saw how amazing she could be, and I saw how perfect she already was they'd nearly destroyed her and I hated them for that.

"I pulled out a my laptop and logged on, "Alex why don't you try your face book." She nodded but she shook as she took the computer. She navigated the German web quickly. She talked to her friends from the past and she smiled and even laughed once and it was a real laugh and it was so cute it was different but I loved it. She logged off and I flipped the light switch. She curled up against my chest were I was lying on the bed where I had sat watching her for the last two hours. I pulled the covers over us and drifted to sleep with the only sound being that of our heart beat.


	5. Another sort of fashion sense

Love Isa saving grace 5

Another sort of fashion sense

**TH-Gustav**

The next day I woke up and looked down at Allie where she lay curled up against my side. We had talked for a while yesterday but she was so tired, so of course I let her sleep. As I watched her she stirred and looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, her golden lashes framed them better than gold on a sapphire. Jeez bills the poetic one not me but I guess I'm going to give him a run for his money. She smiled, that was another thing I loved about her she was still happy she hadn't given up on life. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked her.

"FOOD!" she yelped and jumped out of the bed. I laughed. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and she looked severely rumpled. "Well come on!" she said and proceeded to drag me out of the room, because I let her. Simone was already in the kitchen. As we walked in Allie started humming I was about to ask her what she was humming when someone behind me started singing. I didn't recognize the voice so I turned I saw Alex and Bill standing in the doorway. Alex was singing I was surprised she's seemed so quiet yesterday, minus the whole yelling at Collette part. Bill looked tired but considering he usually woke up about nine hours from now wasn't surprising. A few seconds later Collette, Tom, Angela, and Georg walked in. Angela started singing to it must have been background. Allie was drumming on the counter, while Collette pretended to play her violin but harmed the harmony while Allie hummed the melody. We all watched then Simone included. They were really good; Alex's voice was different, deep but powerful and rough yet melodious.

{The music thunders a pounding beat

My heart races I'm on my feet.

Colored lights and camera flashes

This is the way my life passes

I'm ganna rock till I'm on top

I'm never ganna stop

They say I'm not like all the rest

And they're right I'm the best

They said id never make it

I put up with all there shit

Look where I'm standing now

They'll always wonder how

So you can say what ever you like

Cause I don't care

I'm ganna rock till I'm on top

I'm never ganna stop

They say I'm not like all the rest

And they're right I'm the best

The drums rapid rhythm

The guitars sweet sound

There's music all around

The sweetest of all sounds

I'm ganna rock till I'm on top

I'm never ganna stop

They say I'm not like all the rest

And they're right I'm the best

Rock n' roll

Jazz and blues

Tokio Hotel and the Muse

Music is life}

The lyrics were very powerful but happy at the same time. Angela's high voice accented Alex's perfectly. When they finished we all clapped.

"Is that one of yours?" bill asked.

"Yes" they all answered simultaneously and laughed.

"It's really good." Tom said.

"We should tell Jost" Georg said. Just then the phone rang I grabbed it, it was Jost.

"Hallo" I said

"Oh hello Gustav, can you put me on speaker?" I hit the button.

"Go" I told him.

"Okay guys we just got a notice that that huge T.V. Station in Berlin they want you guys. I know it's your vacation but they're going to connect us to a national show in America. It's at midnight, yes it's late but that's because of the American connection."

"Um, Jost I guess this isn't a great time to tell you but we met these girls and we have some things we have to do." Bill told him.

"Well bring them along if you leave now you can show them Berlin." I looked at Allie, who looked at Alex who nodded.

"School" was all she said.

"Okay Jost but we have to tell you that you need to double security and probably tell the police we've got something important to tell them. Oh yea and they're a phenomenal band so you really need to hear them." I told Jost quickly.

"Okay but what have you guys gotten into.

"It's not our fault" Allie protested and Alex put a hand over her mouth.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Jost said and hung up.

**WRH-Angela**

"Umm" I said into the silence "We kind of need clothes"

"Oh yea" Allie agreed.

"Well, we'll find something" Bill said "But if we go to Berlin we should be able to buy you all some new clothes." We all disbursed. I reused my jeans but I used one of Georg's shirts that I had rubber banded to fit. Allie took off her T-shirt and just wore her flannel with her leggings/leg warms that had been under her sweatpants yesterday. Alex did very well with some of Bill's old clothes. Collette belted and conversed one of Tom's shirts using it as a dress. We left Bill's mother who is an amazing cook. We drove for about 2 hours the whole time we jammed out in the car. When we got to the mall which was enormous Alex jumped out of the car and proceeded to drag bill towards it. Bill actually managed to stop her which is surprising seeing how skinny he is but how Alex was almost all muscle she was an athlete all the way. He grabbed her and kissed her when he got her to stop moving, she practically melted it was really funny. Bill showed us the best alternative stores where the rest of the band went crazy but I took Georg and went to find some normal clothes. I did buy some T-shirts there though.

**WRH-Alex**

THE MALL WAS HUGE! Another of my many quirks you will discover I'm a fashion freak and love to shop. They had so many amazing stores. I bought a pair each of red, purple, black, metallic silver, zebra, red plaid, and purple plaid skinny jeans, around ten skirts, black leather, silver, purple, red, zebra, plaid in red and purple leggings, nine or ten T-shirts, ten hot tops, all new make up and accessories, red, purple, black, silver converse boots, purple and red London style boots, 4 pairs of high top converses, and ten or so pairs of fingerless gloves. I can't believe Bill actually got it all for me, I mean I don't even know how much cash I blew nor do I want to. I Changed into my purple London boots, black dress top with a purple plaid vest and a plain purple skinny tie, my skirt was the same as the top an the top then had layers of black and purple and combination plaid purple again underneath it with crossed purple ribbons, don't worry the boots shirt and skirt all have the same plaid. I stepped out of the bathroom where I had changed and bill stared. "Oh meine gott, Alex you look amazing,"

"Thanks I said blushing," I took his hand and pulled him away from the staring people to find the others. We all met at the car. Angela was wearing Black Jeans and a T-shirt that read 'My favorite number of the alphabet is purple' in green letters and orange skater shoes. Collette was wearing black and red high top converse, torn skinny jeans, and a fitted jack skellington top and had reapplied her black lipstick. Then there was Allie I would never get over her fashion sense. She had cherry red nerd glasses, freshly bleached hair, rainbow, neon, leopard print skinny jeans, lime green 4inch platform boots, paint splatter tee, hunter orange zebra bandana and electric blue gloves that matched her eye shadow that went oh so well with her sparkling fascia lip gloss.

**CLAIMER: I own these song lyrics and the characters of WRH do not copy or reuse without my permission.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TH or anything pertaining to them although I wish I did**


	6. Not like it used to be

Love Isa Saving Grace 6

Not Like it used to be

**Jost**

Bill walked in first. He was talking over his shoulder to someone but he turned as he walked in. "Guten Tag" he said.

"Tag" I replied.

"We brought the girls."

"Ok let me see them, you boys go get ready and ill see if there's anything I can do." I told him. He disappeared and about two seconds later four girls walked in and bang! First thing I saw was a tall brunette, her heavy dark curls tossed around casually. Her clothes slid perfectly over her fully shaped frame. She was a show woman I could already tell. Then the smallest girl she was covered in neon and laughing hysterically. She would be easy for fans to like. Then the girl with the black lipstick, she had plain hair but she had a mysterious pale. And of course the tall blonde. She was the equalizer. The 'normal' one.

"Hello," the brunette said confidently. "I'm Alex, that's Collette, Angela, and Allie." She pointed to each in turn.

"Bill says you've got talent, let me hear."

Angela paused and asked "Do you have instruments or a computer we could use?" I gestured to the stand. They plugged stuff in and tested it. I noticed Alex left the microphone in place, didn't even touch it. Then I forgot what I was thinking as she started to sing.

_ "I see your face, I see your smile  
I see the light in your eyes when he comes around  
I see him leave, he never turns around  
And then I see your smile fall to the ground_

You love him but he never seems to care  
I watch every day, and I feel your heart tear  
I see your tears I see you cry  
But he never sees the pain in your eyes

You were always so good always the best  
But now for the first time,  
There's something you can't have  
He's always been there so close to you  
He's still your friend but that's not enough for you

You love him but he never seems to care  
I watch every day, and I feel your heart tear  
I see your tears I see you cry  
But he never sees the pain in your eyes

How could he not see the look in your eyes?  
He's known you so long  
But now I look and I see  
The way he looks at you  
He's blinded by your halo  
Just like you're blinded by his

You love him but he never seems to care  
I watch every day, and I feel your heart tear  
I see your tears I see you cry  
But he never sees the pain in your eyes

You guys move like partners dancing  
On an invisible line with each other  
So you try to be together  
But neither of you knows how to climb  
Over the invisible wall

You love him but he never seems to care  
I watch every day, and I feel your heart tear  
I see your tears I see you cry  
But he never sees the pain in your eyes

So often the story replays itself love is so often a losing game"

As she finished I just stared, I just stared wide eyed, just like I had the first time I had seen Tokio Hotel perform. This song was amazing, bittersweet, with a bite of hope. Alex's deep, rough, powerful voice brought it to life in a way no one else would have been able to. Alex looked at me.

"You're hired," I said weakly. "You guys find the makeup table; you're going on stage with Tokio Hotel today." They screamed and ran from the room as I grabbed my phone to talk to the host.

**TH-Bill**

I walked into the dressing room and the makeup lady almost fainted. I rolled my eyes, I mean; I'm not that amazing and just about everyone reacted like that. Even people who saw stars every day. I sat in the chair and opened the box and proceeded to put on my makeup. "Oh," she gasped, and ran out of the room realizing I could take care of myself. I was heating up the flat iron and Alex ran in. I stood up and backed away from the table with the flat iron on it and she tackled me, hugging me tight. I hugged her back.

"I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it!!!" she squealed. I laughed. She was so cute. She sounded like a little kid who got a new bike. I looked at her face. Alabaster skin contrasting with her thick dark hair, long dark lashes around her green eyes shardded with shades of twenty different greens and several browns. Her face was full of an innocent pleasure. Then she grinned devilishly, her eyes sparkled evilly and she leaned in closer, she slid her hands across my chest. I sighed slightly. She slid her hand under my shirt and set her fingertips on my chest. Her touch sent chills down my spine. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. She grinned devilishly again and stepped away. She pulled my iPod out of her pocket, which she had somehow managed to find. She turned it all the way up and put on I came to party by Space Cowboy and Cinema Bizarre which she must have added at some point. She started singing and dancing around and I just laughed and went to finish my hair.

**WRH-Alex **

We had a photo shoot. OMB that was fun and hard at the same time. I was super hyper. I wanted to run around screaming but I had to stand still. I did pictures with Bill alone with WRH and with everybody in both bands. There photo shoot was themed for their new album 'Dark Angel'. It wouldn't be out for a few months but apparently you had to do these things early. Our photo shoot was of course Halloween themed and according to Angela, Jost said if we worked hard we would be able to put out our CD next Halloween! Anyway, while Allie was getting her picture taken, I was talking to Collette while we were running around and laughing just like we had when we were younger with inside jokes like 'his eyes are almond flavored' and 'we both need to live in a giant plastic bubble', 'human chicken', and of course 'goldfish and strawberry yogurt'. My friends and I had always had a different sense of humor but there was something different. We weren't as carefree as we used to be. There was still the black mark on our souls from the school. Then I tripped because I'm astounding like that and landed flat on my face. While Collette laughed so hard she hit her head on the doorframe. Bill and Tom came in and watched us as we tried to stop laughing.


	7. Instafame

Love Isa saving grace 7

Instafame

**TH-Tom**

I sat on the couch with Bill as the music played. I smiled and waved at the cameras and the crowd. I glanced around and noticed a monstrous TV screen with a girl on it I barley even noticed. I just wished I could be sitting with Collette I was tired of explaining everything I did on television. Then I paused this was the first time since I could remember I hadn't checked out the interviewer what was up with me, I mean TV girls are usually hot but for some reason all I could think of was Collette and what she would say about me checking the TV girls out. "Hello" the girl on screen said "We are here with TOKIO HOTEL!" girls screamed. "So" she said turning back to us "Your fans want to know more about your new album 'Dark Angel' it's an interesting name where did it come from?"

"Well" Bill spoke "The actual songs are still up in the air but it's basically from an idea I had focusing on how people view love. Everyone expects love to be perfect, innocent and pure, like an angel but when love finds you it's in a very different form or a dark angel."

"You speak like you know first hand have any of you found love? What about Georg is he back with his ex?"

"No!" Georg said quickly "We are most definitely over but…"

"Yes, each of us has a girl friend now, I can not speak for their emotions but I know I love my girl more than I ever dreamed was possible." Bill broke in.

"Can you tell us more about them every girl wants to know what it took to finally catch you guys?"

"Actually we have them here." the German interviewer broke in. "They have been contracted and also have David Jost as a manager. I wonder if they are as amazing as Tokio Hotel but we'll find out later because both bands will be performing." The cameras cut and they pulled out chairs for the girls.

**WRH-Allie**

That stupid theme song played again. We stepped out. Alex looked around she had that look she always gets in front of people, proud, confident, with that smile that makes you believe she's the best person in the world. Id seen it everyday at St. T's and now as she strolled out onto national television it was back. We all sat down and I settled on the chair next to Gustav. "Hello" the interviewer on the screen said. A chorus of hey, hello, yo, and hi, rang back at her. "So what is your band called?"

"We Rock Halloween." Alex said as bill held the microphone for her.

"Where does that name come from?"

"We'll at Allie's and mine old middle school everyone was always like, 'Hey vampire you know its not Halloween right', and 'freak you know Halloweens over', then add to that the fact that Halloween is the best holiday ever and we totally rock it you get the name that I came up with." As she spoke she gestured wildly I was glad Bill was holding the microphone for her.

"Okay so what are your names?"

"Allie C. F." I told her.

"Angela Nevermore," Angela said.

"Collette Ennapode!" Collette said cheerily.

"Alexzandria Gabriel –Ibka,"

"Alex your name is very potent are you aware that both mean protector?" the German interviewer asked.

"Yes of course, I mean these are pseudonyms, we do feel that they are more articulately accurate to our personal demeanors, so we use them as a constant with our friends not just for the stage." I just stared at her so did everybody else then Collette sighed.

"Alex forgets that just because she's a human dictionary doesn't mean we all are what she said was: Yes of course, I mean they are nick names but we like them better so we use them as real names not just stage names."

"After the break Tokio Hotel will perform!" the interviewer said looking slightly amused.

**Jost**

Tokio Hotel blew everybody away with 'Hey Du' but I knew they would, they always did. What I was waiting for was We Rock Halloween it was their moment I knew they had it but what if something went wrong. Then they were onstage and the fog rolled over them obscuring them as the first chords began. They hadn't played the intro before it was astounding, beautiful, thrilling, haunting and as the first word came Alex's head snapped up and she stared into the crowd seeming to see each person's soul. On the final line Alex fell onto her knees her eyes on the ground. There was an utter silence then people stood and began to clap. Alex looked up a triumphant grin on her face.

**News cast_**

"The first CD of start up band We Rock Halloween is out tomorrow. They debuted on National television seven months ago and instantly stole the heart of millions of boys around the world. There fan base also includes an equal number of girls who love the lyrics and insane fashion and mystery surrounding the girls. Their names are fake their pasts are blank and no one not even their parents no who they are. So they told us in an exclusive interview that can be found on our website. Their album 'Up To You' features songs like 'Mediocrity', 'Up To You', 'The Story Replays', as well as songs they've never shown us. The hot topic version will carry an exclusive bonus track. Now we go to Annalisa who is on scene at a hot topic in NYC who is holding a party for the new album that will be handed out at midnight."

"Thank you Mary as you can see there are hundreds of teens here at the largest Hot Topic in New York. They are all here to get the new WRH album." She turned to a boy next to her. "Why do you like WRH?"

"They're HOTT! I mean every one from the singer to the violinist is hot then you add there sweet music and BAM its magic."

"Okay" she turned to a girl "Why do you like WRH?"

"They lyrics are so passionate and you can really relate to it, I love they're clothes especially Allie she knows how to stand out!"


	8. Blast From the Past

Love Isa saving grace 8

Blast from the Past

**TH-Tom**

I flipped of the television I didn't need to see how many guys wanted my girl. We are backstage at a show in America called 'The Tyra Banks Show' crazy Americans any way it's been seven months and so much has happened. I found out that Collette loves scissors why I have absolutely no clue but she does. We have all learned that there are some things you don't mention around the girls especially Alex I mean that bitch has serious temper problems. I mean she's not to bad Bill says she actually really sensitive and she quite often acted as Bill put it 'like an abused puppy'. All the girls could at times be like that though. They were insane! They'd been kids who had had to grow up fast and now they could act like kids again they went crazy. They chased each other around, always laughed sang and talked they even threw things at each other. Alex, Collette, or Angela would end up tripping and all three would end up on the ground and we'd all laugh even Allie who managed never to fall. I thought we were bad but they had us beat by a million. Just now all the girls were standing around Alex she was standing with her hands clasped behind her back staring forward rocking back and forth slightly what the hell? I looked around for Bill he would know what she was doing. He was standing at a counter he looked frustrated. I could tell he was working on the song he's writing for her he's been working on it for two months it never takes him that long. I looked back at the girls Collette pushed Alex she stumbled then stood up and darted over to Bill and gave him a tight hug. He looked surprised but wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. I had to look away there was to much raw emotion, it was more intimate than a lot of the sex I'd had. I was kind of jealous, not that I like my twin like that, Bill had always shared emotions with me, now he shared them with Alex she probably listened better though. Then Collette came over and I forgot about Alex, I showed her the scissor catalogue I'd managed to find she freaked then we sat for the next for ever looking at it.

**TH-Bill**

I looked at the page the words seemed to dance; this song was to be my best. It was for her.

"My Dark Angel, wings spread wide, ill always be here by your side. You are my sun and moon tomorrow will come but I won't see the sunrise because you are more beautiful it's true. I see your face in my head I've never felt anything like this. This is permanent forever we said"

It wasn't quite right, I couldn't catch it, and every other song flowed just because of her I know. I sat and thought of this song could I ever describe her and not be wrong? Then there she was my muse, my light. Instantly with her touch I felt love's bite. I held her close and it was enough. I held my muse in my arms, the poetry I'd struggled with for so long, the words I searched so hard to find, now with her here in my arms the words flowed, and the poems ran. I couldn't let her go to write the words down even with a single hand. I wish I could hold her forever my muse, my light, my Zen, my one pure calm, she's my energy and my light in the dark. She turned her face to me and it was like the sun shone just for me. Across her moon pale skin my fingers ran, she pressed her lips gently, like a ghost upon my hand. Then a nock upon the door it was two incessant fans. Alex left my arms and to the door she ran. She opened it and froze I couldn't see her face I didn't need to her horror filled the room.

"NO!" she screamed. She backed away like she'd seen a phantom. I looked and saw two boys one short and one tall one fair and one dark. "Get away, leave right now" she bumped into me in her hasty retreat. I saw the fear in her face, what was going on? Everyone watched us. Alex darted around me her face buried in my back one hand on my hip the other clutching my shirt.

"Stephanie please, we came to apologize," the blonde one spoke.

"Go Away!" she was starting to shake.

"Come on we wanted to thank you, if it weren't for you always telling us how we were gay we wouldn't have realized it. And if you hadn't always been yourself we never would have been able to." Alex was practically vibrating now. I had a sudden vision of her that first day and I pulled her around and into my arms.

"No, No, No, she shook her head, I hate them, and they can't be here." She muttered.

"Adam Babcock, Kenneth Blackburn! Do you know how much we hate you? How when you left we danced in the halls, you are the most STUCK UP FAGS I HAVE EVER MET!" Allie told them before bursting out laughing and rolling around screaming "I knew it, I knew it they're GAY!"

I realized why Alex had reacted so violently these were her middle school tormenters, the reason she was so hurt inside. My blood ran cold as I looked at them staring at Allie like she was a zoo exhibit.

"You are going to leave right now," I told them they turned "If you don't I am personally going to dismember you." They turned and ran. As they exited the room Alex collapsed I caught her and slowly set her on the ground. "Alex, Alex!"

**WRH-Alex**

'No, No, NO!' my mind shrieked at me. They couldn't be here! This was my life they couldn't be back. They had done it all those memories id been suppressing came flooding back. A dark field, Hiding in a corner crying, voices all around me, lights flashing as I walked away tears and rain refracting it, pine cones and walnuts smacking my back, and more voices wringing in my ears.

"Alex, Alex, Love come back I'm here, its over, your okay," I heard bills voice break through all the taunts. I opened my eyes and saw his perfect face. The light filtered around him like a halo it surrounded him. His face and voice were ripe with worry. Relief flooded through his expression as I looked into his eyes, his perfect deep almond colored eyes. "They're gone" he told me. Hopefully those would be our final good byes. He helped me up but he didn't completely let go he held onto my hand. I leaned into him as the world spun round. Slowly it steadied.

"TIME!" called a voice and I had to stand on my own two feet and walk away. I turned to the door held high, I was going onstage in front of the crowd, I couldn't smile but I didn't have to, today a smile was completely wrong.


	9. The Horrors They Hide

Love Isa saving grace 9

The horrors that they hide

**WRH-Collette**

I was so nervous we were going onstage. We were telling everyone about the school and we had pictures. I had had a hidden camera in my glasses for this precise reason; we'll technically they were Allie's but when we realized I was watching everyone else get tortured I got them. We didn't smile as we went out to the stage. Today was not going to be a happy day. We sat in the chairs and I glanced at Alex she was a little pale but she was holding it together barely.

"Hello" Tyra said, "You have no idea how glad I am to have you here and how honored I am that you going to spill where you've been on my show!"

"Thanks," Alex said, "It is really hard to tell any one but we feel that our fans deserve to know."

"We'll your manager said you actually have proof, why on earth would you need to prove it?"

"We do have evidence but it's extremely graphic if you have young kids or have a weak stomach you shouldn't watch." I told her.

"That's, really very strange where on earth were you?"

Alex took a deep breath before speaking, "we were at a school that uses torture methods on students. Believe it or not that's why we have to have evidence."

"After the break we will show these photos and I warn you not to watch they are gruesome." Tyra spoke to the camera. When the video started it was simple us with the guys checking bruises in between classes. They showed a dark huge bruise that spread over Alex's entire stomach. I remembered that one Alex had come back puking blood. Then there was a kid with his hand sliced open as they whipped him with a blade. Then the videos got worse and there where still pictures. Then the video was of the dungeon you could here the ambient screams of the prisoners. First was Alex frail and gaunt struggling with phantom visions we couldn't see her wrists and ankles rubbed raw by the chains. Then Allie her small body jerking and hair fraying out then she finally collapsed onto the ground a small pathetic heap, tears leaked from her eyes. Finally there was Angela her arms chained above her head feet barley touching the floor, long deep gashes latticed her back, old and new, some where deep enough to see bone through. Then a figure appeared holding something that glowed. He pressed it to her back and you could see smoke as her skin burnt and she screamed.

**TH-Georg**

We sat backstage and watched in horror as we saw what the girls had faced. It was impossible how could anybody treat another human like that? I felt tears fill my eyes; there was horror for what had happened and grief for the ones still there. I couldn't watch anymore I looked away I saw bill was crying his eyeliner all the way down his face. I noticed Gustav was crying slightly and even Tom looked teary eyed. This was so terrible then as we watched something happened something that actually brought a smile to my face. Alex was bound and on her knees a man reached out to touch her and she spat on him. "Come on, I want to help you, all you have to do is admit you're wrong and we'll let you go," He spoke.

"No" she said defiantly even though she looked close to death she wasn't giving up. "I will never admit to a lie"

"Be sensible," he snapped "Your friends saw the truth, Fred, H.C., Izzy, Shin, they saw sence they knew you were wrong and they left you can to."

"Never, I refuse to listen to you," It was heartening to see her so strong even though she was covered and bruises and looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Then it was over Danke Gott I thought. Bill wiped his face and went to find a mirror to fix his eyeliner, Tom looked pale I wondered if he felt bad for judging Alex so harshly.

WRH-Angela

"I am so sorry, I feel so bad, I cant imagine being there I could barley even watch it, things are better now, right?" Tyra asked.

"Yes, of course we have they guys now, and just about anything is better than that." Alex responded "I mean even when we were running it was better than that."

"'the guys'? I assume your talking about Tokio Hotel," Tyra asked.

"Well yes, I mean I have no clue who else I might be talking about." Alex said looking more than slightly confused.

"Tyra laughed and said "We have some questions for them about you if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Alex answered instantly. The guys came out and there really wasn't enough room so to her delight Collette got to sit on Tom.

"After that there have to be some effects, Tom you've been with a lot of girls what's some you have noticed?" Tyra asked once we were situated.

"Of course," he looked at Collette wondering how much was safe to tell. "I mean you can't mention a lot of things around them, unless you feel like sleeping on the couch." Collette grinned evilly, "I guess you could say their umm… Bill your better with words them I am you answer the question"more like Alex would for give him faster if he made a mistake then Collette would tom.

"They're difficult sometimes especially Alex," He smiled at her and she glanced down sheepishly, "Something bring back a lot of the pain which makes them rapidly angry or sad, either way not the best." He wrapped an arm around Alex.

"Although they really liven things up I mean without Allie there are so many things I would never have done." Gustav added.

"What about you Georg?" Tyra asked.

"Well Angela's amazing and I love her more than anything," he got up and kneeled in front of me, "Angela I know your heart I know your fears, I love you more than anything will you marry me?"

I was so happy I fell off the couch I hugged him, hard and screamed "YES!" People were laughing but I didn't care.


	10. threee out of four

Love Isa Saving Grace 10

Three Out of Four

**WRH- Alex**

After the show, it was like seven in the morning and we were on a plane to Tokyo. We'd all congratulated Angela and Georg. I was happy for them I truly was, but I was jealous, too. I snuggled closer to Bill he smiled and pulled me even closer, luckily first class seats allow some movement. I looked up into his face and I forgot to be jealous. His dark hair was loose around his pale skin, his deep hypnotic almond colored eyes with gold in them, his long dark lashes casting shadows over his cheekbones, he looked like a dark angel, and he was all mine. I knew it I had had a hard time accepting it at first, that someone this beautiful, this perfect was mine. (Yes, I know, he's not actually perfect, he has quirks, but that is yet another reason why I love him). After the first few weeks of his doing everything I could possibly want, and seeing that look in his eyes, I finally accepted it. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. Our kiss deepend and fast. He was pouring all of his passion into the kiss, and, quite honestly, I was melting. I'd only ever kissed Shin before Bill, and Bill was about three thousand times the kisser Shin had been. It was a private jet, pretty much, I mean, you've got both bands, security, equipment, managers, and staff. It took up most of the seats. As Bill and I got deeper into the kiss, I heard wolf whistles and jeers. We ignored them. Then Tom made some comment along the lines of 'Don't suck her face off.' Bill flipped him off.

Then Collette said, "Holy crap, Alex, we don't need to see what you do in the bedroom."

I pulled away from Bill and turned to her.

"It's nearly your eighteenth," I threatened.

When we were younger, we had a conversation about how she was going to sleep with four guys at one time on her eighteenth birthday. She hadn't wanted to. She turned white and quickly distracted Tom. I went back to kissing Bill. He begged for entrance by licking my lower lip playfully I refused. I had just let him in when the plane started to land so we had to stop and buckle ourselves in.

**TH- Tom**

I just learned what Bill always felt like when I make out with chicks in front of him all the time. I felt shoved to the side and worthless. He always paid attention to me, I counted on it, but now, his undivided attention was hers. I still don't get why he likes her she is a volatile S.O.B.. I tried to get his attention but he flipped me off. Whoa! What was that? I had never ignored him for a girl, had I? But I had, and suddenly I felt bad. We got off the plane where we were greeted by screaming fans. We waved, got in the car quickly we were going shopping. I heard about a plaza that had a scissor store. When we got there I pulled Collette out of the car. Hands over her eyes, I led her to the store. She freaked when I moved my hands and let her look around. I went to the counter and found a worker. I managed to get the pair of scissors I'd ordered. They were long, about twenty-two centimeters or so, but they were slender. The handle was black, the delicate silver etching formed the words, 'Collette, you are my forever and always, never has a girl stole my heart like you, I beg you to be mine for life, Tom.' I pulled the ring out of my pocket and slid it onto the scissors, replaced the scissors in the box, and walked over to Collette. She was holding two pairs of scissors. I nodded and she ran off to buy them. When she came back, I had the scissors in my hand. She looked as I held them out, ring and all. She screamed what I'm pretty sure was 'yes' and tackled me, nearly impaling me on the scissors.

**WRH- Allie**

Gustav led me away from the others to a fancy restaurant where we had a nice dinner. I mean, it was really fancy, and I actually got to use the little Japanese I'd learned in eighth grade. Then I opened my dessert and there was a ring. I looked at Gustav. He smiled.

"OF COURSE!" He laughed. Leave it to Gustav to find a way to ask a girl to marry him without having to say anything. He paid and I dragged him off to find the others. I saw Alex. She was eating ice cream.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex!" I yelled. She turned. I waved my left hand, showing her the ring. She smiled.

"Congrats, Allie--" before she could finish Collette ran up.

"You guys, I'm engaged and he used these scissors, I mean, look!" she held a long, delicate and ornate pair of scissors.

"Congrats to all of you," she said as Angela showed up. She leaned on Bill, then her eyes widened.

"OMB, Dan!" Alex yelled and ran over to a short, Mexican boy. He spun around.

"Alex, holy crap," then Collette tore after Alex and waved her scissors at him. They had a very animated conversation.

"Who on Earth?" Bill asked, looking a little surprised. He looked a little lost without her right there.

"It's their friend from camp in eighth grade," I told them. We headed over. Bill checked his cell.

"Alex, Collette, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave."

"Bill, Dan is our new security guard. He needs a job and he'll do it well."

"Of course," Bill agreed. He always did when it came to Alex. She started walking towards the car without looking back. Bill looked hurt. I felt bad for him and Alex both, Alex felt left out, we all were engaged and she wasn't. Unfortunately, she was taking it out on Bill, who didn't understand it. He also couldn't stand to have her mad at him or see her in any distress. She was usually glued to his side and he looked lost without her.


	11. The Perfect Moment

Love Isa Saving Grace 11

The Perfect Moment

**TH- Bill**

We were in our car; Alex sat next to me staring out the window. She was upset but I couldn't get why. She wasn't ignoring me; really, she withdrew when she got upset. I reached out and rubbed her back. She sighed quietly but didn't pull away. We stepped out by the venue. Fans screamed, photos snapped, we all posed for the camera, the other three girls flashing their rings. I pulled Alex into my arms. She buried her face in my chest but it wasn't the same as usual. It was like she was using me to hide from the camera. We stepped inside and she instantly walked to her dressing room and slammed the door. I stared after her for a minute, and then went to my own room. Well, my own dressing room, at least. I stared into the mirror and started to put on my eyeliner. What was wrong? Was I doing something wrong? I pulled the ring out of the backpack the staff had just brought me. I stared at it as I thought about the moment I had planned for us. My first concert in Tokyo, Alex's first Halloween concert, it would be televised around the world, and on stage in front of a hundred thousand fans. It would be perfect. There was a wild rapping on the door. I hid the ring as Allie rushed in.

"The makeup lady--" she started. I jumped to my feet.

"Sheisse, Alex?" I asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. I ran out of the room. Alex hated it when people told her what to do. This was not the first time this had happened. Plus, she was already in a bad mood.

"What did you say?!" I heard Alex before I saw her. She stood long hair loose around her face, with a dangerous expression on her face.

"You need to use bronzer," I was surprised the lady was still arguing. Usually, when Alex was mad, people cleared out.

"I refuse!"

"There they are, they're going to think you're a demon!"

"I don't give a damn if they think I'm dead I'm not wearing it!"

"Alex, calm down!" I broke into the conversation.

"Get out of here before I hurt her," Alex snapped. I believed her.

"Come on," I led the lady out and let her lecture me about how children ought to behave.

"In my day, if we spoke to adults like that…" she railed on. I let her straighten my hair. She sprayed it out, but mostly down. I let her because I knew Alex liked my hair that way. Then suddenly, she puffed something in my face. I gagged. "You're still much too pale but at least you're darker than that girl. She's far too pale, she needs sun, she's going to get sick, and I warn you, boy, and you, you are the prettiest boy I've ever seen…"

"Excuse me ma'am, but I have to change."

"Of course, of course," she shuffled out. I love that lady. I looked for something to wear. Ha! My silver jacket, Alex loved it. I pulled out as many accessories as I could, picking all the ones that matched. No too long chains, they way inhibited movement. Jost stuck his head in.

"Show on in five."

I nodded and stepped out. I saw Alex step out. I just watched her. Her pants were black flares with purple stripes, silver skulls, chains, studs, and zippers. She had a purple t-shirt with a black and purple design, leather fingerless gloves, and chains around her neck. They started in a choker and ended just above her belt. Her hair had been flattened; her new metallic silver and purple extensions fell to her hips. Her face had almost no color in contrast with it. Black and silver eye makeup with ruby red lip gloss. She looked like a statue of a goddess as she leaned against the wall. She looked at me, eyes skating over my body. She grinned easily. I laughed. She came closer.

"Oh no you don't," I said, stepping away. She pouted.

"But--" she started.

"Alex, stop molesting my brother, we're on stage in four minutes," Tom broke in.

"Fine," she said and stalked away. I laughed. I was still smiling as we took our places. Alex stood next to me on the rising platform while everybody scattered to theirs. We had a duet first, then we played eight, then they played eight, then a final duet, then… Ah, well the chorus started. Alex stood about twelve centimeters away, arms crossed, head held high as we rose through the fog into the lights and the fans screamed.

"I was lost and alone, searching for you," she started.

"The world was night, deepest black, then like the sun, you lit it up."

"You are my moon, my pure and saving light, you save my soul, and I'll rest in your arm for the rest of my life."

"You're my sun, never before have I felt like this. I walk a path, hand in hand with you, the fires of Hell we can withstand." I meant every single word.

"We will dance forever, never letting go. Without your love I will fall came and save me. You are the best of them all. Seconds to minutes, days to weeks, years to decades, forever it will be."

That was in unison, only it though the rest was echo, or response. When they exited the stage I forced myself to focus on the fans. We performed songs from all three albums, our favorites that we'd picked just for this concert. We switched with WRH and I watched transfixed as Alex took over the stage. All of her anger, sadness, passion, joy, all of it pouring into her voice. We went back out onstage, we did the duet then I waited till the fans were quiet.

"Thank you all, I could never be here without you. I do have to thank, Alex she never lets me gives up," I turned and knelt on one knee before her "Alex, you mean more to me than my own life, you've seen my heart and you accepted me as I am. You are all I want for the rest of my life, when you aren't with me the world seems black. Never would I want to live if you weren't her with me. Alex, My Love, My Life, I implore, grant my deepest wish, Marry me?" I held the ring box open looking up at her.

"Bill, you are the reason for each breath I take. You stepped into my world when I needed you most, when everybody stepped out. You have seen me, every aspect, part, and secret in me, and still you love me, you mean more to me than any words can express. How could I ever say 'no'? My answer is most defiantly yes!" I slipped the ring on her finger and stood pulling her tight into my arms. I kissed her and she kissed me back. The whole crowd cheered. Now everyone knew Alex was more than just a girl, Alex was the love id looked for my entire life. Fire works cracked and the stage went dark, it was over she said yes and she was here in my arms right now. Her face held a pure smile, they were so rare only a handful of moments erased the memories of the past in her mind even momentarily, and this was one of them.


	12. Forever The Craziest Fans

Love Isa Saving Grace 12

Forever the craziest fans

**WRH-Alex**

I was sitting on the couch at some place in Berlin where bill was getting his picture taken, I was currently admiring the ring on my left ring finger. It was perfect, large but not overly so, it was highly faceted and perfectly clear, it seemed to hold a light inside of it as it bounced lights in a rainbow spectrum back at me. The intricate, symmetrical, abstract designs were inlayed with what I think was opal but I might be diamond either way it bounced light in a miasmic spectrum. Bill came over and kissed my neck from behind. I nearly fell of the couch I hadn't heard him come up id been so fascinated by the ring. I jumped to my feet and he laughed, I loved his laugh its so care free. I stepped up to him and pushed his bangs away from his face, he kissed my hand. I leaned in and kissed him properly my hands trailed over his body. He kissed me back. I stepped away silently daring him.

"Oh, No you don't, come back here," he laughed pulling me back to him. I smiled kissed him on the neck then down to his collar bone he moaned slightly. I laughed and darted away. "Oh come on Alex,"

"Catch me first!" I said she shook his head.

"You're faster than me, it's not fair!" he protested.

"I'm only as fast as I want to be, Love," I told him seriously.

"Okay…." He chased me around the room we were both laughing. Then I went out in the hall Dan was there, he just shook his head. He was used to my craziness. Bill followed me. I let him catch me. He laughed silently, "Gotcha'"

"Hmmm" I said as I pressed my face to his chest. We just joked and teased for a little bit, then I decided we should play tag again. I actually got him to agree. I ran out of the building it was time to leave, Dan came after both me and Bill. I got out to the car parking building thing, I saw to girls and I hurriedly stopped to avoid a collision. Then one of them grabbed me. "What the hell!?" I screamed.

"We came to warn you about your relationship with Bill,"

"Really," I Knew this was going to happen one day I hopped they weren't fighters; I was a good fighter I spent 2 hours a day practicing, just to stay in shape really.

"You aren't good enough for him-"the short one the one who wasn't holding me, probably because I could break her in half.

"Yea I didn't know that!" I said sarcastically, my mouth and temper always got ahead of me.

"You need to leave him alone," she told me I laughed.

"I hope your life doesn't depend on my saying yes because quite honestly I'm not going to leave him just because some freak wants me to." See my brain never works when it needs to, it's always so smart to antagonize attackers.

"Mine doesn't but yours might," I was afraid she would say something like that, talking time was over I assumed as she pulled something out of her pocket. Shit it was a knife! I jerked my legs up, the girl dropped me, and I'm a lot heavier than I look. I kicked a solid round house straight to the tall girls head, she dropped, and I'm really strong to. The small girl jumped at me, I ducked under her she flew over me I saw with horror as I stood up Bill and Dan were coming around the corner. They had to stay out of this they would get both of us hurt if they tried to stop the fight. Dan realized that and stopped Bill from running over. I spun and ducked out of the way the knife she'd thrown sliced through my side not my stomach thank god as that probably would have killed me. She stopped assuming that like a normal human id go down from that wound. But I wasn't normal id spent 3 years being tortured this pain was nothing to that. I snapped my hand out straight through her face; she dropped just like her friend. Bill and Dan where staring at me.

"I'm fine, really," I told them

"Alex your side," Dan started and I went to look down and the world spun Dan and bills voices blurred as the world went black.

**Security-Dan **

We were in an ambulance, I felt horrible it was my job to make sure nothing happened to her. Id gotten to take out the big girl though shed woken up as they where loading Alex into the ambulance the police weren't there and she tried to finish killing Alex so I got to beat her up. We got to the hospital and they took her away to the operating rooms, Bill and I had to wait for her to come out. We had to call everyone and tell them what happened. Half an hour later the rest of the bands and more security showed up. Collette was crying, I went over to give her a hug. Then the doctor came out.

"You can go see her; she's in room 483, but only three at a time." Bill and I went first. She was awake and once again she was staring at her ring.

"HI!" she said looking excited, "Dan this was supposed to happen to you! I was the good one I was not supposed to get stabbed. Guess what! There is a hole in my side! Like Holy crap!"She poked to her side, "OWWWW, jeez Bill the room is like blue, or red or something!" I laughed this was so typical Alex to get stabbed and be so doped up she didn't even care. Most of it was probably actually just her not any meds.

"Alex, are you okay," Bill asked looking nervous, probably because in reality the room was white.

"Bill, Love I'm fine!" he didn't look like he believed her. "I swear, if I need anything ill tell you!" he sighed he knew her well enough to know nothing he said would change her mind.

"I'm going to leave, so everyone else can come see you," I told her she nodded. I walked away signed Collette that she could go see Alex. Then I walked away, I'd heard that these girls were part of a gang that was against WRH for dating Tokio Hotel. I was going to do something about this.


	13. Kassie and Church

Love Isa Saving Grace 13

Kassie and church

**WRH-Allie**

CHRISTMAS! It was Christmas Eve. Alex was asleep on Bill's lap they were curled up on the couch. She was fine now; they'd kept her in the hospital for longer than usual because she wouldn't sit still. Those first days after the accident were hilarious, the meds combined with Alex's own stupidity, made her a huge laugh. We were at Bill and Tom's house where of course Alex and Collette also live. It was us and the band and of course all the Tokio Hotel families. We left our families when we ran from the school. There was a knock on the door and Gustav went to get it. I trailed him silently. He opened the door and Dan walked in. "Man, you are late," Gustav told him.

"Yea, some TH4U girls caught me trashing there servalence cameras." TH4U is the gang that attacked Alex they were all for getting TH single again. "Don't worry I pulled my twenty-two and they cleared."

"Dan, I don't like you carrying that gun," Alex said, the noise must have woken her.

"I don't like you being stabbed" he told her.

"What would you have done shot and hoped you missed me?!" she demanded.

"Can we please not fight or talk about TH4U" I begged

"I'm with Allie," Angela backed me up.

"Agreed" said everyone. That's when Kassie walked in. She had eggnog; she was our age, 18, short, like me only about 5 ft on her bare feet. She's awesome to hang around but she's a slut.

**Security-Dan**

Alex was once again complaining about my gun, I don't know why it's not like I'm like her and Collette used to be, suicidal, I mean. Then a girl came into the room. She was holding a tray of drinks, she was HOTT! Long blonde hair fell down her back huge deep blue eyes a pixie face with a devilish grin. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black dress and cherry red pumps she had long perfect legs, she had a full chest to she turned as she walked in, and shit she had a great ass too. "Eggnog any one?" She asked

"EWWW!" screamed Alex and Collette just as tom said "Hard or regular?"

"Tom who do I look like? My brother of course it's hard and don't worry girls I got cocoa with no alcohol for us cant be tipsy at church." She laughed and passed out drinks she got to me and smiled. "So this is the Daniel I've been hearing so much about,"

"Dan this is Kassie she's Gustav's little sister," Alex told me.

"Do you really go after those crazy girls who tried to kill Alex?" she asked looking really interested.

"Yea, I do, no one fucks with my friends," I told her.

She smiled, "I think your so brave I mean, I would be so scared if I saw one let alone going after them, and-"

"Kassie, Dan, stop flirting, Allie, Angela, Collette, we've got an hour to get ready." They all tore off leaving Kassie alone with us guys.

"Kassie, Dan's a good boy leav-"Gustav started.

"NO he's not!" Collette yelled.

"3, 2, 1,"I counted when we heard, OW! We all laughed. I chugged my eggnog and sat next to Kassie.

"Did you really grow up in California?" she asked.

"Yep, San Jose,"

"What is it like in America? I always wanted to go there." She asked. So I told her everything I could think of about America. Then the rest of the girls got back hair done, makeup on, in dresses, and HEELS!

"Alex, are you sure it's safe to be wearing heels," Bill asked.

"It most definantly is not, but if I don't wear them ill look weirder than I already do!" she said cheerily.

"You don't look weird!" Bill protested.

"Yes Bill we all know you think she's perfect, now shut up, or tell her good bye so she can leave," tom demanded.

"Goodbye, meine leibe," she blew him a kiss as she walked out the door, still trying to button up her wool double breasted jacket. Everyone waved as the girls left.

"As they left you could hear Collette discipline Kassie, "This time don't flirt with the pastor's son he's engaged!"

We laughed and as soon as the car pulled away tom said "they are crazy going to church when they could stay and party!"

**WRH-Angela**

We were going to church which the guys thought was extremely dumb. We like it because besides the fact we are all believers 3 of us having been raised in catholic schools its nice to be normal like we are in church. I know all of WRH believed but I don't know if Kassie does I think sometimes she just comes because there are guys there. Now she was going after Dan I wondered if one playa plus one playa equals a good relationship or a bad one. Kassie was rattling on and on about Dan.

"Kassie SHUT IT! You just met him."

"But I like him," she pouted.

"You like every thing that's male," I told her.

"I don't like the twins!" she protested.

"That's because they're like your big brothers," Allie said. We all went into the church. It was an Episcopal church because even though Alex is the only Episcopal, I'm catholic, Allies Baptist, and I'm not entirely sure what Collette is. We made it through mass without anyone tripping or seriously injuring themselves even though we're all in heels, this is why I believe in god. In church Alex isn't actually a great singer which is really funny since she's so great in our songs, it's because church music is soprano and Alex is a deep alto.


	14. Party Time

Love Isa saving grace 14

Party time!

**TH-Georg**

After they all left, we all drank and talked, well we drank and bill talked. He looked worried; he always did when Alex wasn't right there. It was better than a year ago when they wouldn't go more than twenty feet from each other.

"Chill man, they're fine," I told him.

"I know" he sighed, I shook my head he was such a worrier. Tom turned on some music and bill demanded, "What is that!"

"That is good music, brother dearest." Tom told him.

"Its crap, twin of mine,"

"It is not, Billa,"

"Is so Tommi," they continued arguing like that, until Dan put the radio on random. We all heard the car pull up. Bill jumped up faster than I knew he could move.

"It's snowing!" Alex screamed. We all ran outside. Dan didn't even grab a coat. When we got outside, he was standing awestruck. I looked at Angela she was wearing a deep blue dress with black and blue paten leather heels. She was shivering I gave her my coat. Collette's phone went of playing, 'horror show' by the birthday massacre.

"Hey Chibi," I looked away as they talked. Bill had picked Alex up and was carrying her across the ice because she was wearing heels. "PARTY! At Chibi's!" Collette screamed. We laughed and all got in the car well cars, six in our cars four in the other.

**WRH-Collette**

We got to the place Chibi had rented, we ran out of the car Alex slid on the ice and into the side of the building, Bill caught her before she landed on her butt. She grinned at him, I tried to open the door, and it wouldn't open! Tom walked over laughing quietly, he opened the door.

"How did you do that?!" I asked slightly taken aback.

"The knob turns to the left, Zombie," he told me.

"OH…." Well how was I supposed to know that? Some guy stepped out and stepped on the doorstep, you know that ledge that seals the drafts out when you close the door. How could he! "DON'T STEP ON CHARELS!" I yelled.

"What?" asked the guy?

"You stepped on Charles?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Who is Charles?" asked the guy, he wasn't even cute, who was he why was he at Chibi's and why did he step on Charles.

"Charles is the doorstop, man." Tom told him sounding tired.

"How could you, I mean just because he's short doesn't mean you have to rub it in! Okay, I've already had to talk him down its people like you that make him want to kill himself!" I yelled at the guy.

"okay Chika," he said "Go on inside, I'm guessing Chibi invited you, if not Ill say you were crazy either way I'm not losing my job over this." So he was security, I'd have to talk to Chibi I mean even Dan knew better than to step on a door stop, its just rude!

"Hey," Chibi greeted us.

"Chibi, that security guy stepped ON the doorstop!"

"I told him not to," Chibi sighed, "oh well, Cinema Bizarre's here, and O-en isn't he's with his family."

"What no O-en?!" he was my favorite.

"I told him you'd say that, but he said ______ will kill me if I don't come home, he says hi though"

"YES!" I said, Yea I know Tom's my man and I love him but O-en is amazing; don't pretend you think about other guys.

"Zombie, please at least wait till I'm gone to talk about other guys," Tom implored.

"But that means you have to leave!" I said, disgruntled just because I wanted to see O-en didn't mean I wanted Tom to leave. Tom laughed.

"Let's go get something to drink," he said and pulled me to the bar, happily I went along.

**TH-Gustav**

Allie dragged me onto the dance floor as soon as we walked in. She had on lime green pumps, with a red and lime green dress, the colors swirled and danced in my vision as we spun around the dance floor. Tom and Collette were at the bar; Georg and Angela were dancing to. Alex was talking animatedly to some blonde guy while bill held her hand but chatted to some guy with black hair.

"Who are they?" I asked

"Romeo and shin from Cinema Bizarre," she said looking over. She dragged me over.

"HII!" Alex said.

"OMG" screamed some short chick as she ran up," I love your dress!" I thought that the chick sounded a lot like a guy then I looked and realized it was a guy.

"Thanks Kiro," Allie said.

"How did you get your hair like that?" He demanded of Bill.

"Lots of hairspray," was all Bill said, Alex laughed then suddenly decided she wanted to dance and promptly lead Bill away. We chatted with people, and danced and drank, then at about one in the morning we decided to go home. We couldn't find Kassie or Dan. We split up to look for them, we had given up about half an hour later and were going to leave when Dan and Kassie showed up, both were out of there mind drunk.

"KASSIE" I yelled "WHAT THE HELL!" I dragged her outside. She brushed me off.

"Just havin' some fun big bro, I'm just trying to live a little, you should try it, stop being so perfect relax its fun."

"Kassie I can't believe this! You are being so stupid you are going to destroy your life and I will not bail you out." I could hear Alex and Collette giving Dan a similar run down only theirs included taking advantage of drunk girls. I sighed because I knew they were both too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow. We all went back to Bill and Tom's place Alex was giving Dan the silent treatment and the minute they were out of the cars we'd made them ride separately. They tried to disappear together.

"No you don't," I told them dragging Kassie away. I dragged her away and locked her in her room as everyone else vanished into their own rooms.


	15. Christmas Fun

Love Isa saving grace 15

Christmas Fun

**Warning this chapter extremely explicit as in mucho getting it on!**

**WRH-Alex**

I followed Bill upstairs my hand glued to his back as we went upstairs I looked at his butt, his cute round perfect ass. We went to our bedroom. It was still weird to think that even after one and a half years. I sat down to take of the heels they'd done enough damage today. He was standing with his head leaning against the wall. I walked over and rapped my arms around him burying my face against his back. Which was as high as I could reach seeing as he was nearly seven inches taller without his high heels. He sighed slightly and I felt sorry I knew I was driving him insane I had this weird religious belief about celibacy until marriage and it was driving him crazy. I wish I could help him but virtues like this had been instilled in me before I could walk. This was one part of me I couldn't change.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"Its fine" I knew he was lying.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked even quieter, I didn't want him to send me away but I wanted to help him.

"No!" he said instantly "I'd rather have this for the rest of my life then have you leave. I'll be fine" I knew it wasn't true id seen him in the last week or so disappearing to the bathroom, I'm not naive enough not to know what he's doing, he wasn't able to hold me as close as he used to either.

"Bill, love I cant see this tell me what to do to help anything even… even," I gave in to his needs I loved him, it wasn't like I was going to lose him if I gave myself to him and it was to hard to see him like this and know I could stop it.

"Alex I'm not going to do that, you're not ready." He said to the wall.

"What then?"

"I don't know, all I know is what tom has told me in his many sex babbles."

"What DID HE say Bill, tell me, I know you brother well enough to know it's not kosher." So he told me trying to be more discrete than I knew Tom had been. Nothing he said surprised me he needed release, sexual release and he could do it or I could. "Turn around Bill."

He turned around slowly his head down looking at me. I slid one hand up his chest and around his neck going on tip toe to press me lips to his he leaned in to let me. He slid his tongue into my mouth and pulled me closer I could feel him hard between my hips. I pulled him down so I could stand flat footed on the ground. I slid my hand under his shirt pushing it off. I kissed his neck slowly and he moaned. I pulled him closer as I kissed down his neck and onto his chest. His hands slid over my body finding the zipper on my dress and pulling it. I shimmied out of the dress and kicked it away so I wouldn't trip.

**TH-Bill**

I watched Alex's red dress fall to the ground. I spent a moment admiring her body smooth long curves, fully shaped perfection. Then I was distracted by the feel of her mouth on my stomach her fingers trailed even lower. Heat coursed through my body from where her body touched mine. i moaned andshe smiled and undid the button on my jeans sliding them off. Her hands slid over my hips and down as she managed to push both pants and boxers off. Her lips pressed onto the star on my hip, she kissed me again and a gain as her mouth reached the center of the star she bit down lightly then a little harder. I moaned even louder, that made her smile. She kept going down and I writhed in pleasure. I knew we were being loud but I didn't care, the sensations were all I could process. Finally I found release after so long. I pulled her face back to mine and locked our lips together. She sighed happily as I pulled her onto the bed. I kissed her all over returning the pleasure she'd given me. Exhilaration raced through my body as she moaned and gasped. When we were finally done she curled up next to me trailing her fingers over my stomach tracing the lightly defined muscles.

"That was amazing" she breathed, her breathing was still fast.

"yes" I said, I hadn't known it would be that wonderful, "and that wasn't even sex."

"Yea" she laughed slightly.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked only slightly caring.

"I don't know about the rest but I know Collette and Tom are too busy to notice"

"What?" I asked slightly nonplused.

"When me and Collette were at the mall she dragged me all the way across the hall into a lingerie store to buy Tom's umm.. Christmas present." I laughed quietly and when I was silent would could hear them from the room next door. We laughed so hard we were almost crying, or I was anyway. It was peaceful and finally I could sleep with her next to me easily.

**TH-Tom**

I woke up at noon on Christmas I was sprawled on the bed with Collette curled on top of me it wasn't an unusual position to wake up to, what was unusual was the fact that neither of us had any clothes on. I smiled as I remembered last night, I shifted Collette to the bed as I stood up and went to take a shower. A few minutes into the shower Collette joined me. We stepped out together and searched for clothes.

"I'm hungry!" she said looking mildly surprised she wasn't a big breakfast eater. I stretched and she watched me from the corner of her eyes.

"You used up a lot of energy last night" I told her "you'll get used to it, and you'll get more endurance and won't be as hungry the next day"

"Clothes, Clothes, Clothes" she muttered until she found them. We went to the kitchen for breakfast as soon as we were both dressed. Bill and Alex were already in there eating ice cream, to my amazement they were sharing my brother was a beast when it came to his ice cream.

"Ice cream for breakfast, brother dear?" I asked.

"Its lunchtime twin of mine." We've all been waiting for you two to wake up so we could open presents.

"Tom already got his," Alex said slightly.

"Yea we heard you too last night." Collette told her.

"Hope you had as much fun as I did." Bill said to me while trying to stop Alex from stealing the ice cream off his spoon at which he failed.

"More" I said.

"I don't believe," Bill said the argument continued into the next room.

"Nice time last night?" Georg asked

"Yes actually" bill and I said simultaneously. Everyone laughed. We all opened the gifts and had all sorts of stupid friends fun.

**Pretty good for a girl who's never even kissed a guy don't ya think. Plz review PLEASE!**


	16. Last Hours of Feedom

Love Isa Saving Grace 16

Last Hours of freedom

**WRH-Collette**

Okay so we are at Alex and my bachelorette party and since we are not dumb enough to get blasted drunk before such an important day and were not into male strippers what do we do? We go insane! We had 'I came to party' by Cinema Bizarre it's old but it rocks. We had this stuff to drink that's non-alcoholic Champaign and we were having a blast.

"Hey Collette why isn't your wedding dress white?" Kassie asked.

"Because I'm not a virgin Kassie, I wanted a black one but Alex wouldn't let me"

"If you where a widow I would have," Alex argued.

"I basically am, H.C. is dead," I argued back.

"You weren't married!" Alex laughed.

"Sooo!" I shouted.

"STOP fighting it's a party!" Angela shouted, Angela is definantly the biggest party girl among us, "PREASENT TIME"

"Okay," Alex and I agreed simultaneously. We laughed and the party mood snapped back into play. Kassie tossed Alex and me presents. I opened mine cautiously I knew Kassie well enough to guess it was lingerie but I also knew it might be more than what I would like. It was perfect I sighed shed actually used her brain when she'd bought it. It was black of course it had lace and was somehow weirdly gothic I loved it. I looked at Alex she had some to she looked far less thrilled than I did, actually I think she looked somewhat green. She was much more nervous about this whole thing than I was, for me it was a ceremony to affirm to the world that I loved Tom to her it was a lot more. She had more fundamental views to it than I did, to her it was a vow in front of God in front of the world and she still had her virginity to give away I think that's what she was freaking out over. I'm pretty sure she was sure she would do something wrong, id told her a hundred times that bill was a virgin too but she didn't listen.

"Alex, chillax," Kassie said, "Every thing will be fine!"

"I'm fine," she said. We went on through the presents. At the end, Alex was relaxed and I realized why most people got drunk as the dawning of tomorrow got closer and closer. At the end Chibi handed me and Alex something we both looked down I busted out laughing, it was a vibrator. "I thought that the point of getting married was so you wouldn't need one of these!" Alex joked. We all laughed our heads off.

**WRH-Alex**

It was March 30th and the anniversary of the day I meet bill, my birthday was yesterday and I was getting married tomorrow, my brain was still spinning. We had decided we wouldn't get drunk because we didn't want hangovers tomorrows and I think alcohol tastes like crap but right now I really wished I was as drunk as I could get. I was to the point of freaking out, id dreamed about tomorrow, since I was a kid and now it was here. Luckily I had Angela she was always the life of the party she made sure everyone had a good time. I kept thinking about Bill, I knew the guys had taken him to a strip club I also knew he hated them. It wasn't actually getting married I was worrying about, I knew I would say yes, I might trip down the isle but I knew Bill and I would both say yes, I knew that the reception was arranged perfectly, I was barley nervous about any of that. It was about after that I was nervous about, the first night and all of that what if I messed up? I was starting to fray at the edges when just about every body decided I needed to relax and made sure I forgot about all my worries and amazingly still no alcohol, my friends' just rock like that.

**TH-Tom **

We were at the strip club the best one in Hamburg. It was really strange how two years ago to the day I would have been glad to come here but now I wasn't so excited. I was at least doing better than bill who looked like he was going to be sick. He never had liked stuff like this. I had laughed at first I had seriously thought he was going to faint when this girl had offered him a lap dance. It had however been his turn to laugh when the bouncers, owners, and some dancers all knew me by name, and not because I'm famous. I was well on my way to getting drunk when I had the insanest idea about Collette being one of the dancers I quickly put down my glass and decided never to tell anyone about that. One of the dancers, Cherry I think her name was, came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Tommi, why'd you bring such a crowd, won't the cameras catch you?" She had a legitament point we had at first been worried about that when we came, but hey it's our bachelors' party why can't we go to a strip club.

"It's my Bachelors' party, my last time here," I told her.

"Just because your married doesn't mean you can't come anymore," she told me, "some of our best customers are married, if you're not just yanking me. I can't believe you're getting married"

"I am, and if you don't believe me check the news tomorrow, you'll see it I'm sure me and Billa both," just then Bill walked over. He was stumbling slightly obviously a little drunk, I think it was the first time in forever he'd even had a beer let alone enough to make him tipsy.

"Tommi, two years ago I never would have believed you if you said me and you would get married in two years."

"How drunk are you?" I asked him, knowing I myself was very close to stoned.

"Not at all," he laughed.

"You had best be asleep when Alex comes home man." I told him as the stripper walked away looking annoyed at being ignored.

"No, we aren't sharing a room today, some wedding tradition thing, bet you'll have to deal to," I thought for a minute had Collette said anything about that, I was to drunk to remember. Andi cam over and mentioned that it was probably time to leave.


	17. It finally hapened

Love Isa Saving Grace 17

It Finally Happened

**WRH-Angela**

I stood in the bride's chamber with Allie, Kassie, Simone and of course Collette and Alex. Alex was going Collette's make up while Simone did her hair, we may be famous but Simone and Alex are better than the professionals. Collette fidgeted the top of her skirt. The dress was a light silver gray with a strapless shell like slightly corseted top which had gothic lace in a deeper gray over the top. The skirt was full it had hoops and hall it had fluffy gray sheer with the dark grey lace on it. Simone pushed the silver veil-comb into Collette's chandeliered curls. Alex finished the sharp lines of Collette's black eyeliner with a sharp wrist flick the lines framed her eyes and extended to the side of her face, her lips were also black. Collette bounded out of the chair and Alex dropped into it, Alex and Collette were polar opposites today I thought as Simone struggled to tame Alex's naturally wild curls. Where Collette was all deep gray and puffy, Alex's dress was fitted through the bodice but without the shell like appearance it was virtually backless with slender straps holding it on, the skirt was flowing and liquid looking it was floor length and swirled around her when she moved, her dress was a shimmering white and silver glitter was bound into her black eyeliner and her lips were miasmic with it you could barley see the deep red underneath they even added oil and glitter to her naturally shimmering hair. Simone looked at her watch and yelped something about how close to time it was and how she needed to make sure everything was fine. I stepped out of the room and linked arms with Georg for the procession. Then the music started.

**TH-Bill**

Tom and I stood at the front of the church. I watched the procession of grooms' men and brides' maids then I heard the crescendo of the music that signaled that Alex and Collette were about to come out. I saw her she was smiling excitedly her arms linked with Jorge's my biological father, I let him since Alex and Collette don't have there's. The sun filtered through the high windows and my heart sped up the sun hit her and she glowed, the sun lit up the red gold highlights in her hair, her dress shimmered as it slid around her, she was singularly the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I took her hand as she reached me we turned to the priest as he read all the readings, I tried at first to pay attention but my mind kept slipping to the arcatecture, it was a beautiful old church with its original Gothic arcatcture all the colors were deep reds and purples the only white anywhere was Alex's dress. Finally we got to the vows and this wedding being perfect for all of us was done differently. Tom had to speak first.

"I was known as a player and even I thought I would never settle down. Then I saw you and you showed me another side to the world. You opened my eyes and I love you more than I ever knew was possible." He didn't look away from Collette as he spoke.

"I was an outcast, you were the one everyone wanted, yet you saw something in me worth saving. You lit up my world when I thought the darkness would crush me, you are my savior but more than that, you mean more to me than my life," she told him they still hadn't broken eye contact. Then it was turn I faced Alex and looked into her eyes that were green with passion.

"You came into my life when I was so alone you were heat for me when I was cold as stone. There are millions out there who beg to take your place yet none could ever dream to come close enough to you replace. You are my life I never want to spend another second without you by my side." She was next and as she spoke her eyes got greener and greener with the emotions.

"I was scared and alone, never had I found a soul willing to take me as who I was and not fight to change me. I found you and you showed me the love I'd never known, you saw all the horrors that lurk behind my eyes and you accepted them I could never live without you,"

"Do you before these witnesses, each other, and God, swear to be there through good times and bad, through sickness and in health, to honor and obey, through rich and poor, till death do you part," The priest said.

"I do," Tom, Collette and Alex all spoke at the exact same time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, for all your lives, you may kiss the bride. I put one hand under Alex's chin and gently pressed my lips to her it was a promise a declaration, and pure passion all in one. I pulled away I looked into her eyes now more green than I had ever seen them, pure joy radiated from her face and then a single tear slid over the edge of her eye her eyes widened in shock as a stared at the single tear slipping down her cheek it glittered in the light.

**WRH-Allie**

I grinned and clapped with every one as they all kissed then about six seconds after Bill pulled away from Alex she flung her arms around his neck and he spun her around. Tom swept Collette clean off her feet carful of the hoops in her skirt. Camera's snapped and everybody left to go to the reception I stayed for the pictures. After pictures we went out to the limo to go to the reception, paparazzi snapped photo's we were in to good spirits to be annoyed, we had even had the whole thing tapped and would eventually release it but for now we joked with the camera's as we got into the limo's. We got to the reception it was awesome we had made a lot of famous friends, We had people like Bon Jovi, Journey, Pink, Nena, Adam Lambert, Death Cab For Cutie, The birthday Massacre, Nickel Back, Green Day, Muse, And even Elton John. They had all sorts of food something for everyone German and American food. Alex even drank Champaign, she happily teased Bill about his vegetarianism, it was amazing lots of dancing and the best cake I had ever had. It was white chocolate seeing as Alex is in love with chocolate.


	18. Last Night

Love Isa Saving Grave 18

Last night…

**WRH-Alex**

I woke up tangled up with Bill, I smiled as I looked at his peaceful face. It was the day after the wedding; we had arrived at this castle on the Irish Coast. I slipped out of the bed trying not to disturb him. I shivered slightly as I searched for some underwear, I never did understand how people went around naked, and I wouldn't have fallen asleep this way except for well you know. I finally found some and pulled the on the first dress I found. Here's something weird about me and Collette we like to wear slightly fancy dresses as everyday clothes around the house they where simple but nice this one was black it was held over one shoulder it was one of those ankle length Greek goddess dresses. I stepped onto the balcony I winced as I moved wrong I was sore. I knew it would hurt but I couldn't remember the pain but I defiantly felt it now. I stood on the balcony looking out over the view it was astounding, perfect green hills rolled into the emerald ocean. I didn't see that however I saw Bill in my minds eye the triumph in her eyes as he leaned down to kiss me at the wedding, him last night his long black hair down around his face brushing my shoulders, his long pale perfect body. I heard the words I do wringing in my mind, the moaning, gasping, and ill admit screaming from last night. I felt it to the tear running down my face and then all the sensations from last night my mind whirled and I grinned in pleasure as I lost myself in memories that for the first time were pleasant. I felt Bill's arms snake around me.

"You like the view," Bill asked. I turned and looked at him he was still completely bare.

"Not as much as this one," I said teasingly.

"Hmm" He said. "How do you feel?" I knew what he meant.

"I feel fine," I told him. He looked at me like he could tell I was lying, "I will be fine, I have a very high pain tolerance, even though all my nerves have healed I still have a high pain tolerance I swear I didn't feel it till I woke up this morning. If I told you I was in pain you wouldn't let me near you for ever, how do you feel," he laughed.

"I feel fine, really I just have a few umm sore muscles," he told me honestly.

"Ohh," I felt my face fall into a pout.

"Ohh, jeez love that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook," he told me.

"YEAAA!" I clapped my hands. He laughed and pressed his lips to my throat. I laughed and kissed his nose playfully.

"Are you going to wear clothes for breakfast or not?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Hmm," I said trying to look thoughtful, "I should say yes because I wont be able to eat because its much more fun to stare at you but on the other hand its much to fun to stare at you!" he laughed.

"We shall compromise I have to find my boxers," I laughed and ran down the twisting stairs, without FALLING! I found the kitchen it was large and perfect all black marble and stainless steel. I started to cook some pancakes and eggs and bacon. I had just finished, my dad was a chef and he taught me how to cook well and fast, when Bill came into the kitchen as he had said he was only wearing a pair of boxers and his black hair was completely messed up. I set the food on the plate and sat down next to him, I subconsciously reached over and fixed his hair he laughed and forked a piece of pancake for me.

**TH-Bill**

"You know" I said mock seriously, "I love that dress but you look better without it."

"You are vey welcome to do something about that," she laughed,

"I think I might have to do that!" I grabbed her around the waist and slid the dress off her. I tickled her stomach lightly and she bust out laughing id nearly forgotten just HOW ticklish she was I kept tickling her till she was rolling around then she got me back. A few minutes later we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. I went to stand up.

"No you aren't going anywhere," she pulled me back down. I kissed her and pulled her close.

"Well neither are you,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she trailed her finger lightly down my sides and I shivered, "you like that?" I just nodded giving her the 'No Duh!' look. She kept trailing across my body, I sighed and pulled her face to mine and kissed her till she was gasping. I let my hands travel over her body her skin hot under my touch. I wanted her so badly I wanted to do again just what we did last night, but she was still going to hurt my dilemma must have showed in my eyes because she answered my question. "I'm fine, miene leibe, I didn't feel it last time and I wont now, even if it does I'm quiet willing to take that risk it, because the pleasure far out weighs the pain, and if you think you are walking away now you mister are making a huge mistake!"

"You read me to well," I told her brushing my lips across hers. She wasn't kidding I wasn't going anywhere. About an hour later we sat up, "Okay next time we wait till were on a bed,"

"That's one bad thing about stone floors," she agreed. "I don't know about you but I really need a shower." She stood up grabbed her clothes from the ground and headed upstairs to take a shower. I didn't go after her as I heard the shower start I went to the main room and found a stack of paparazzi magazines. I was about to bin them when I saw a head line that caught my attention. 'Fans Speak Out, Why They're Worried About Kaulitz Twins New Wives' I rolled my eyes and was going to bin it when I saw a familiar face the girl who had attacked Alex, was there the big one. I read the name 'Erica Loto' the name sounded familiar then I could hear Allie's voice and Alex's in a past conversation.

'Remember Erica fell on the court and they got the pic'

' Yea and Mia was like ,that's that chick that looks like a guy, and I was like !Liam!' they had both dissolved into laughter this girl was Erica Lotozinski from Alex's middle school, Alex hadn't been kidding when she said they'd hated her they were still after her. I was very glad that I had bought this house and no one knew I had not even Alex yet.


	19. French Perfection

Love Isa Saving Grace 19

French Perfection

**WRH-Collette Kaulitz**

I stepped of the boat and onto the island I twirled around and scowled I had to change out of my dress BUT there are more inside I could wear! I let Tommi Bear carry the bags he could manage I ran inside ran into the screen because I didn't realize it was closed then ran upstairs to find a dress to wear. I found one it was black long sleeved and had ha huge skirt of course that was decorated with bones. I went into the court, it was a small house but the one unusual thing in it was a fencing court that could also be used for dancing. I carefully took a sword down off the rack and started to practice, it had taken me forever to get the trick of fencing in a skirt. After about 10 minutes Tommi Bear came to watch. He had changed so all he wore was a pair of baggie jeans and boxers I could see all of his sculpted muscles and the top of his hip bones. I forced myself to look away and put up the sword. He came up behin me and put his arms around me and his head on mine.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said surprised Tommi Bear was a sweet heart but a lot of the more romantic things escaped him. He spun me around a feetimes as we danced to the music in our heads. Suddenly I was very dizzy, "Woa, Tummi Bear, I mean Tommi Bear I don't feel so good!" I said and swayed. He caught me looking ancious.

"You okay, Zombie?" I smiled at the nickname he rarely used.

"I think I'm just tired," I told him. He nodded and swept me off the ground and carried to the bedroom where he helped me get out of the dress and kicked of his jeans to curl up next to me. The next morning I woke up and bolted out of bed. I ran straight for the bathroom, I heaved my stomach out over the toilet. What the hell I thought as I stood up. Tommi was still asleep luckily he slept like a rock. I looked in the full length mirror and saw the pounds id put on over the last few months since Christmas. "God no," I said quietly staring into the mirror, as I thought hard I hadn't had my period either this couldn't be, I couldn't be pregnant. Why hadn't I realized it, because I answered myself I didn't have regular periods it was better than Alex who had none after one too many abdominal blows had left her barren. Suddenly I remembered Alex jokingly tossing a few pregnancy tests in my bag, your 'gonna need this', I grabbed them and used it I stared at it horrified positive it said. Oh no I wasn't ready for this. "Tommi!" I yelled

"What," he muttered as he fell out of the bed.

"Look at this," I said waving the test at him.

"What, Oh, that's a…"

"YES!"

"SHIESSE"

"IM FREAKING PREGNANT!" I yelled.

**TH-Tom**

I stared at Collette, was she really pregnant, oh meine gott!

"What do we do?!" I asked, I had absolutely no idea.

"I think I need to go see a doctor," She told me, I just looked at her "go get the boat ready and ill find one I need an ultrasound to make sure were not freaking over nothing," I nodded grabbed a shirt and ran out the door. I started the boat and she came out fully dressed with her hair in a ponytail. I had no idea about anything she was talking about, doctors and uhh what was it ultra sound, but for now I was going to do what she told me and just try and figure things out. We got a cab to the doctors. I followed Collette and let her be in charge since I had no clue what I was supposed to be doing. A nurse took me aside to fill out paper work while Collette went with a nurse to do what ever I really didn't need to know this was a girl thing. After about ten minutes I had turned in my paperwork and was sitting on a chair when I got a text from Collette.

ZOMBIESROCK: call and tell Alex we r going 2 have twins

Lover_Boy: KK wait TWINZ as in me and BILL

ZOMBIESROCK: Yez now tell Alex I gtg

I dialed her number and Alex answered the phone, "Hola," she sounded out of breath.

"Hey Alex its tom, and O my god u were having sex with my brother!"

"He's my husband, now why are you interrupting my happy moment,"

"Collette's pregnant with twins"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HEILIG FICKT SHEISSE!" there was a loud thumping crash and I heard bill laughingly say.

"Jeez Alex stay on the bed,"

"COLLETTES GOING TO HAVE TWINS" she screamed.

"Well bye," I told her. I hung up and a guy walked over and sat next to me.

"Is it your fist?" the guy asked.

"Yea" I told him. "Is it that obvious?"

"You looked scared so either there were complications or its your first?" he said.

"Wow you know a lot about this,"

"I should it's my 12th," I just stared at him. "I get that a lot," he said not looking phased.

"I guess it took me by surprise because this is my first and were on our honey moon, it's all been so insane!" Then Collette ran in and threw her arms around me I swung her around.

"What do you want to do?" I asked waving good bye to the man I'd been talking to.

"I want to go see the castles can we please!" She begged.

"Of course, Zombie of mine" we walked out.

"I have to tell Allie, Angela, and your mother." I nodded and we walked along the streets to the tour stop.


	20. Sunrise to Sunset

Love Isa Saving Grace 20

Sunrise till sunset

**WRH-Alex Kaulitz!**

It's two months later and were back from our honey moon and were getting ready for Allie's. Angela's is later today then they have a split reception. I was pinning the last of Allie's electrically colored curled hair into place. Her eye shadow was turquoise with hunters orange sparkles, this is her color scheme not mine, her lips were rainbow glitter they shown in the brightest of all the colors I've ever seen. I tugged one of her rainbow curls then my own vibrantly purple dress. The dresses were all cut the same way knee length, strapped summer dresses Allie's was white as were her sandals but Collette's was cherry red, Angela's was neon blue, Kassie's was a brilliant pink, and Simone's was hunters orange. I handed Allie her bouquet as I heard Collette muttering about needing sunglasses. We stepped out and lined up for the wedding it was actually warm and the sun was low in the sky and the air still pink and orange from it's rising. Allie's wedding had the normal vows and normal precession, everything was as a wedding would normally go if it weren't for the neon décor. We all cheered and smiled as they exchanged their vows. It wasn't surprising that they went with the simple 'I Do's' seeing as Gustav isn't really one for words. Allie threw the bouquet; I didn't know there were paint splattered flowers before today! I swear! We laughed as Kassie caught it. All the guys were teasing and pushing Dan around, 'pressures on now' and 'Ohh better take the plate man' were two of the phrases I caught. As the guests left for a few hours before we would see them again at another outdoor spot just before sunset for Angela's wedding. Allie showed us her ring it said 'Forever the brightest star'.

"That's so sweet!" Angela exclaimed "I didn't know he could write like that!"

"Just because Alex took the openly poetic one does not mean no one else here is poetic!" Allie said stiffly and we all dissolved into laughter.

"We'd best get moving if we have to get ready for Angela's wedding Simone warned us.

**TH-Gustav**

Georg was freaking out. He was almost as bad as Bill had been. Tom was toying with the ring on his finger. We had all been surprised when he called us to tell us about Collette, I'd never tell him but I was starting to wonder about him after he'd spent nine years of his life screwing around and never gotten a chick pregnant and I know he doesn't usually use protection he claims it takes the edge off. Georg pulled his hair back one last time before letting it fall.

"Now look what you've done!" bill shouted and ran over to flatten out the crimp that georg had created constantly pony tailing his hair. His dad came in and dragged him up to stand at the top by the priest it was still warm out and the fireflies were just popping up as we stepped out the wedding was faced so that the setting sun would light up behind the newly weds. All the brides maids filed out of the chamber. It was shocking to see Allie in just one color. I still remembered her this morning, then the music started and I had to walk down the isle I saw Bill steady Alex as she stumbled slightly. We got to the front and turned to see Angela walking down the isle. Her dress was white it came off one sholder and rippled to her feet. The veil fell over her face it had sequenced lace that glowed in the light. Georg's dad passed her onto Georg, who grinned I couldn't see Angela face through the veil but id stake my fortune she was too. When they got to the vows Georg went first.

"Angela, you came to me in the strangest way yet the best I think. You came to me and you gave me a reason to be. You are the reason in my life you bring all the fun. I swear I will never abandon you never for any reason until death I will be there."

"I was lost and fighting to find a place in a world where I didn't belong, you gave me light and hope and reason. You've seen my darkest side, you've seen the scars I hide, yet you love me as no one did. I could never leave you for nothing could make me stay away I will be with you for as long as I have breath as long as I'm alive,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said as Georg put the ring on Angela's hand. I knew it said 'life shall never tear us apart'. "You may kiss the bride," Georg pushed the veil back and kissed Angela passionately and just as the wedding had been timed the sun illuminated them for a few instants then slipped behind the horizon.

**WRH-Collette**

This being Angela and Allie the reception was a club like thing lots of dance music and real food, drinks, and snakes, and of course cake. I was talking to Angela discussing names for my twins.

"I like Percival Bartholomew and Vincent Barnabus," I told her.

"Aren't those names a bit old?" She asked me.

"They are but I love them any way. What about you, what do you guys think for kids?"

"We want a boy and a girl; I think Asha Rain and Zander Ray,"

"What KIDS!" Georg shouted and we all bust out laughing. Tom walked over. "lets dance," Georg said to Angela. She stood up her dress now was knee length and shimmery. Tom picked me up and set me on the floor.

"Hey!" I said even though I didn't really care. He just laughed and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I won't let u fall" he whispered and I smiled.

**I know this chapter isn't the best but I had to write it for Allie and Angela. The names for Collette's kids were made up by her not me. Please review this is my first story and id like to know how it sounds to other people. **

** -Alex**


	21. Castle for my love

Love Isa Saving Grace 21

Castle for my love

**TH-Georg**

Angela and I were in a car heading up a small road to the castle I'd bought for us but mostly for our honey moon she had no idea where we are that's how I want it. I led her by her hands out of the car the driver deposited our things inside the door. I led Angela up a flight of stairs and to the balcony where I pulled off her blind fold. She looked out and gasped. We were on the Scottish coast in an old castle rolling hills and the glimmer of the ocean were both in view it was just what she wanted.

"It's amazing!" she said in awe.

"I thought you would like it," I said and for some reason I felt shy.

"You know me so well," she said with a heart stopping smile. I think right there and then I fell in love with her all over again. I held out my arms and she stepped closer and I held her and we stood there silently for a moment. Then over the hills came the quiet barely audible music, it was playing 'two is better than one' originally by Boys Like Girls. It had been changed but it was still an amazing song. I put my hands one on her hip one in her hand. I spun her around across the room slowly. We could barley hear it but we were so lost in the moment we didn't even care. All the pressure we'd both been under all day was gone. We were here alone together and that's what really mattered just me and her. When that song was over we stopped dancing. I couldn't let go and once again we just stood together in silence but that silence spoke volumes to each of us. I looked down at her and her gaze met mine, in that moment we both realized the momentous impact of this moment. I didn't know what to say. This was our moment but it was also our wedding night and I couldn't think of a way to change from one to the next. I had no experience in this and neither did she we were here because we loved each other and had chosen to give ourselves to each other mind, soul and body. My mind was hers from the moment id first laid eyes on her. My soul had been given to her more each day and now was hers also there was one thing we had not shared and neither of us had any clue as to how we should start to get there.

**WRH-Angela**

I stood in the bathroom looking into my eyes, how had I gotten the most amazing guy that walked the earth. I thought of the moment today when I'd danced in his arms for a while to the sound of bagpipes in the distance in a castle by the ocean it was like a scene from a romance novel not something that could happen to me. No I was just a girl that had lived in Michigan and walked around the catholic schools halls. Yet somehow my life had become like a book torture and trial love and adoration fame and fortune it was too impossible. Yet I knew it wasn't because even my imagination couldn't have come up with. I never would have thought Georg Listing would want me but he did and it was that thought that pushed me out of the bathroom to the bed room where he waited. He stood facing the window the sun outlined his tall muscular form his long perfect hair glowed slightly. He turned and looked at me. I tugged gently at the hem of my night gown. He walked across the room and took my face in his hands.

"I love you, you know that," he said and I nodded. He pressed his lips to mine gently. Then he deepened the kiss and I felt passion rise in me, erasing the fear that had sat in my blood. Why had i been afraid I had dreamt of the moment towards which we were quickly heading. I let my hands slide over his strong muscles, his flawless body. I felt his hands slide down my back to the end of the night gown and pull it off. I placed my hands on his hips and pushed his pants off, that's one good thing about pajama pants. I was too lost in sensations to think as we descended into a blissful oblivion together.

_**Okay for future reference Angela gets pregnant with a boy who is named Zander Atticus Listing.**_

**Okay I'm sorry its short but I was running low on time and Ideas.**


	22. I'm Sorry

Love Isa Saving Grace 22

I'm Sorry

I stood on the top deck of the cruise ship. It was my first day as a married woman. Gustav stood beside me his hand on mine. I was watching the sun's reflection on the sea. I took a sip of the margarita in my hand, its lime green the same as the splatters on my nails. I know at eighteen, Alex is the only one who was nineteen on her wedding day I was too young to drink in the states but here on a European cruise headed to the Bahamas I was perfectly entitled to a glass or two. There were couples all around us and I was glad I wasn't the bands front room and neither was Gustav, no one ever recognized us when we were out by ourselves even though my hair and clothes standout like Alex at a catholic school (Epic Fail!). I looked at Gustav and my breath speed up, I was so nervous it was part of the reason why I was drinking I knew we had just been married and I also knew what newly weds do most of the time on their honey moon even if not the first night and I was scared. I looked up at him and was about to tell him I was going to go get another when he spoke.

"Allie are you okay, you never drink much and that's your fifth?" He asked he looked concerned.

"It's just stress," I told him some what truthfully. He shook his head I could tell he didn't believe me. "Hey you want to check out the pool?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Sure," he said obviously getting the hint that I wasn't going to tell him what was bothering me. We went down to the pool, I grabbed a towel and my swim suit from our room he did the same. I left my shoes in the room and let him chase me down the halls to the pool. I kept just out of reach and was out of breath when I got to the changing room outside the pool. I changed into my neon leopard and zebra bikini.

"You look like Allie, you know from WRH" I laughed.

"Thanks," I said and headed out. I was looking around for Gustav when I felt him grab me from behind. I yelped and suddenly realized it wasn't Gustav. I screamed and kicked him. The guy started to drag me away and I couldn't do anything about it except scream. I kept screaming but no one was doing anything I saw Gustav appear his face instantly turned to horror. He ran toward me. He caught up and sucker punched the man as I ducked. The man swore and let me go and I backed away. The guy swung at Gustav and Gustav hit him hard. The man went down and Gustav grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Just a little shook up." I said honestly. "Can we got to the hot tub and relax?"

"Of course," he agreed and I slid into the hot water next to him. It wasn't until he put his arms out to steady me that I realized I was shaking. I slowly relaxed into his arms I hadn't had a scare like that since I had been running from the school. I wondered how Alex had felt seeing those girls after her and knowing that they wanted to kill her, the thought made my blood go cold. "I think we should go back to the room."

"Yea you're probably right." I agreed and grabbed my clothes and towel and we went back to the room. I went into the bedroom in search of some pajamas. All I could find were different types of lingerie I felt dumb for letting Kassie pack my bags. I gave up and grabbed an overly large Tee. I went into the bathroom and rinsed my makeup off. I brushed my hair the rainbow streaks falling down around my face the different layers still standing out slightly. I changed into the shirt and noticed with chagrin that it was grey why on earth did I the queen of color own a gray shirt?! I held it up and saw it was a Fred shirt. I almost started to cry Alex had gotten me this shirt when I was 12. I slipped it on and I heard Gustav quietly getting ready for bed. I started to shake I knew I wasn't ready for this. I knew that it was normal to have sex on your wedding night I knew he wouldn't hurt or leave me, but I was terrified. I always had been I remembered Alex and Collette jokingly talking about it and I remember my blood freezing terror seizing me in it's grasp I wasn't ready and I didn't know if I ever would be. I exited the bathroom into the bedroom. Gustav was taking his shirt off I saw the angels wings across his back and just below them my name in script. He turned and he searched my face he knew me far to well.

"Allie what's wrong if it's what happened early it's over don't worry they wont get you I swear."

"I know," I said, "I trust you, he reached out lightly and ran his fingers through my hair stepping closer. I started shaking he had never pushed me but he had known I was all for celibacy now I didn't have an excuse but I was still terrified. I put my hands on his chest and shook my head he drew back looking puzzled. "I'm sorry," I said my heart breaking at the pain in his eyes. "I… I cant I'm not ready please understand." He pulled back and I hung my head. I felt bad it wasn't fair to him. I silently started to cry I hated myself I couldn't be normal, why, would it kill me to give him the one thing he'd ever really asked from me? He'd never pushed me he'd given me everything and I couldn't give him one thing I knew it wasn't small but it was normal. I ran out of the room I couldn't stand to see the pain I'd caused him.


	23. Addict

Love Isa Saving Grace 23

Addict

**WRH-Alex**

I stood on the balcony of our house in Hamburg; it's been three years since we were married Bill and I. I could hear Allie, Angela, Collette, and Kassie down stairs with there children, Allie must have gotten over her issues and Kassie was now Dan's Trophy wife he had stopped working for us and now owned the most successful chain of strip clubs this side of the Atlantic. My head was spinning all I could think was 'how'? How had they gotten the videos who was betraying us? How had they found out about the addiction? The press had always been pushing their boundaries but now they had lost it some one had been in our house video taping not just one couple doing it but two. Collette, Tom, Bill and I had been answering questions about it for the last several weeks. It got worse however even though the videos were about as clean and porn could get someone had leaked that I was a sex addict which was close but not correct and now the press was all over us, asking if I had cheated and such, of course I hadn't why on earth would I want anyone but Bill. The press with the revelation about exactly how often Bill and I were _**together**_ had done one plus one equals two and had started to say I was barren which was another rumor I could not put to death. I put my head in my hands and gave up trying to figure it out. Then just like always the thoughts of Bill slipped into my head. Images, sounds and sensations, I prayed no one else would ever see. I looked at the clock an hour, it was only an hour since he had left and already I was losing my control. I said early that sex addiction wasn't correct it was more of a Bill addiction, I couldn't function without him, and sex, oh lord that's where the paparazzi had a hay day three to four times a day, that was what had been leaked because no one not even really Bill knew how much I needed him just to function coherently. I heard the car pull up down stairs, I bolted for the door. I stopped at the steps so I could walk past the rest without looking insane. Percival and Vincent ran up grabbing onto my legs I smiled down at them and shooed them back to their mother. I opened the door for the guys they looked troubled, they looked at me as they passed they all gave an encouraging smile except of course Tom he had never really gotten over his dislike of me. Bill walked in and pulled me into his arms I buried my face in his shirt. He walked me upstairs and I couldn't watch as I passed the room where the guys had joined everybody else I could hear them playing around with the little ones all with in a year of each other my heart wrenched as I heard Zander laughing his head off as Georg swung him around his head. Bill sat on the bed upstairs and pulled me down next to him. I looked at him not wanting to look aw3ay I was apologizing with my eyes and I knew it but whenever I opened my mouth to apologize Bill stopped me saying it didn't matter and there was nothing I could change. I knew he was lying I'd known since before I'd met him that he liked children and it was glaringly obvious when he was around Zander, Percival, Vincent, D.J. (Kassie's little boy), and Jessie (Allie's boy). Bill shook his head and leaned over pressing his lips onto mine, I let him push me onto the bed and down into our own escape.

**TH-Bill**

(Later that day…)

I leaned against the wall and watched Alex play with little D.J. carefully chasing him around the house. I sighed quietly so she wouldn't hear. It was hard to accept that I would never have a child that I would never get to have a little one of my own to chase around. I never mentioned it because I knew that it was hard on Alex because she felt inadequate and this was going to bother me no matter what I didn't need to hurt her too. I was still angry at the press we had enough problems in our life without the press throwing them all back at us. I couldn't get the interviewer from today out of my mind, 'What do you think about your wife's addiction? Did it bother me?' The answer had of course been Hell No! What guy on earth would have a problem with having sex as often as he could? Although one thing had been funny from this whole thing, one interview at the beginning of this whole thing had said "Men you might not want to let your ladies watch this, those boys set the bar higher than most of you can reach!" Tom and I had laughed our heads off. I wished I could find a way to get her back to the carefree way she had been before this whole fiasco, she was slowly declining back to how she had been when I had met her it was scary I didn't ever want to see her that desolate again. I went over to the amplifier and plugged in my MP3 I turned it to 'Can you feel the love tonight' by Elton John, it was basically our song. Alex paused where she was, slowly caring the now tired toddler in her arms. She carried him up stairs and came back and I took her hands and gently spun her around the house. It was simple yes but it was something she loved. I had learned early that the small romantic things were the stuff she really loved. I never learned why but I didn't need too I just knew that it made her forget the pain and that's all I need right now. After a while she looked at me her eyes hot and I let her lead me upstairs.


	24. Reunion of Misfortune

Love Isa Saving Grace 24

Reunion of Misfortune

**WRH-Collette**

A few days ago Alex and Allie received a notice via face book that their old middle school was reopening it had closed the year Alex left Allie having left one year prior. So now we were heading to the states for our old homes. It had taken forever to get Alex to agree to go the experience at that school was nearly as traumatizing as the one at the next. Finally we had gotten Bill to ask her because he wanted to know where she came from so of course she had agreed. As we pulled up to Alex's old house we saw a boy in the yard and I wondered if Alex's parents had moved this boy was to blonde to be her brother and too old by the looks. Alex jumped out of the car and said loudly but tentatively "Tavien?"

"Yes" the boy turned looking confused. His face lit up. "You're that rock star chick named Alex mommy says you look like her little sister!"

"Tav you don't remember me do you?" She asked her face fallen.

"No,"

"Tav please go get your mommy and tell her that your aunt is here." We stared at her as we all got out of the car. Bill was watching her curiously Alex hadn't mentioned her nephew since her sophomore year; my guess was that it was too painful. Alex's older sister came out looking confused. She saw Alex and her whole expression changed to shock she just stared Alex stood there looking at the ground.

"You can't be… where have you… Oh God!" her sister couldn't get a single sentence out and she ran over and tackled Alex. "WHY HAVEN"T YOU CALLED US!" she yelled sounding angry even though she didn't let go, "We thought you were dead."

"We'll I'm not,"

"Don't back talk me missy," she said tartly. "We'll come in your parents will be glad to see you,"

Alex bust out laughing her entire body doubled over, Bill gravitated closer as if he were worried about her health. "Will they now, they saw me everyday on that T.V. set and never blinked a wit!"

"Don't say that!"

"Why not you know as well as I that they sent me to that school and never looked back."

"Then why did you come back if you feel that way," she didn't seem to be able to deny it.

"My husband wanted to see where I came from" Alex said tartly.

"You husband…" her voice grew quiet and I watched in morbid fascination as I watched her family feuds come back.

"Yea, you know him he's the whole reason you thought I was a lesbian!" Alex almost yelled I saw Bill's face turn paler. Then Alex's parents came out, there was no denying that they were hers her moms face was an older less prominent and beautiful version of hers and her dad had the same wildly curly hair and height.

"Stephanie Meghan Brown where the hell have you been," her dad bellowed. Alex took Bill's hand and for the first time in her life faced her parents with out shying or lying.

"Thanking god I wasn't here!"

"Don't talk to you father like that!"

"Don't you see? This is why I came home because my husband and family wanted me to connect with my past, I show up of my own free will and you yell at me!"

"Your HUSBAND you got married! To that! Alex your gender guides have always been loose but that's a woman!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, "No wonder I wanted to leave who would want to stay and live with you!" She yelled and ran back to the car. We drove up to the school even though it was right there; Alex had her face buried against Bill who looked like he was in shock.

**TH-Tom**

We went into the school, we were all still in shock more so us guys then the girls who had known Alex from before. I couldn't believe her family had acted like that I mean they were family for heavens sake and that attack on Bill was definantly not necessary. Despite myself I began to feel bad for Alex and when I stepped into the gym and saw the people inside my blood froze, no wonder Alex was nearly insane. They all looked the same I don't mean brother and sister I mean they all were like clones. All the girls wore book cut faded sky blue jeans two tank tops a t-shirt and a hoodie that read either Aeropostale or Ambercrombie across the chest, they all had the slip on slipper like shoes, fuzzy socks pin straightened hair it was insane and there were only seven or eight kids of any ethnicity out of the hundred or so here. The guys were almost more disgusting they all had there hair just above their collars they almost all had the same flip at the end they wore a slightly angled baseball cap saggy skinny's, high top skater shoes, a regular sized t-shirt, and an unzipped jacket, the majority had spiked belts I was disgusted they looked like they were trying to be ghetto when they were the preppiest bunch of losers I'd ever seen.

"Okay, most of these people are Tokio Hotel haters but there are two girls who are going too-"Alex started before she could finish two girls screamed.

"OMGEEEEEEEEEE its TOM!" I saw every body look up notice who screamed then look away it must be normal. They ran up.

"Hey, oh my gosh! Is that Stephanie!" As often as I heard that name I was starting to guess it was probably her real one, the girl who spoke was a short Mexican.

"Of course Olivia no one else ever came to this school that dresses like that!" The half black girl spoke.

"Well as you have already guessed it's me, that's my husband Bill," Alex pointed to Bill and pointed to each of us as she went, "his twin Tom is married to Collette, My friend Allie and her husband Gustav, and last but not least is Angela and her husband Georg."

"Wait! That means your WRH! O my gosh that's insane who would have thought I was friends with some one famous!" Olivia exploded.

"Let's not push it, we were not friends and if you keep shouting I'll nock you flat!"

"Okay, but really that is Tom, Tom Kaulitz!"

"Yes, and he's MARRIED which means he's off limits to even Savannah!"

"Fine," the black girl whose name I still hadn't caught said.

"OHH, look the Vampire is back, I thought you were too good for us freak, or did your satanic cult through you out?" A tall, ugly, boy with black curly hair and a huge crater in his forehead spoke.

"I should have known you'd be back Borta never could resist a hot crowd of boys and look," she said demonically, "Your favorite play toy Austin is even here I'll leave you all here and hope you can find a room," she turned and we walked outside. I saw her face it held the same eerie blankness I'd feared since I'd first met her. Then the little blonde boy, Tav she had called him ran up and her entire face broke back into the smile we were all used too.


	25. Epilogue

Love Isa Saving Grace Epilogue

**TH-Bill**

I was standing in the door way watching Alex sleep. If you had told me when I was twelve that at thirty I would stand here the most successful male singer in the world, looking still to be around twenty years old and looking at my extremely exquisite wife. I thought about Alex, where had she been eighteen years ago. I thought about her age seven joyful and happy reading Harry Potter for the first time while I on the other side of the world kissed my first girl. Alex hadn't known that one day she would have a life like a novel that she might read. I looked at her. She looked almost the same as she had those seven years past when I had found her. Of course she had put on enough muscle that she no longer looked emaciated and of course the gentle but prominent swell on her lower abdomen had not been there. I was still amazed to think of her having a child, our child, after having accepted long ago that it would never happen.

**WRH-Alex**

I stood in the front row at a Tokio Hotel concert. I was easily disguised among the crazy fans, especially since no one knew yet that I was pregnant and I was showing. Automatically I placed my left hand over my stomach and I saw the words 'together over 1,000 oceans' gleaming on my wedding band. I smiled as I thought of what Abeni or miracle would be like when she was born and grew up, I was the only one to have a girl although Angela was pregnant with her second and we knew not yet what it was. Bill stood on stage and looking right at me he started to sing and just as the first words came out I felt Abeni kick for the first time and I smiled, 'yes, yes,' I thought proudly 'that's your father'.

_**Thank You all for reading! Please review all you authors know how crazy it makes you when people don't review so please!**_

_**It has been brought to my attention that earlier in my story I used German and some may not understand it so hear is the translations.**_

**Bitte: please**

**Meine Leibe: my love**

**Ich Leibe Dich: I love you**

_If there is anything else message me and I'll fix it thank you from Alex._


End file.
